All You Need
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Noble families were good at a lot of things, and arranged marriages were their specialty. When the Fon family and the Kuchki family decides that Byakuya and Sui Feng are to be married, complications arise. They'll have some adjusting to do.
1. A Sense Of Duty

All You Need

AN: These are two characters that just need some love. Really they do, so I'm giving them love.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love. Love._

_Love is all you need. _

Duty and honor was measurable. It was obtained by cold precision and years of hard work. One could not win friends with honor and duty. One simply gained followers. Things like kindness, benefit of the doubt, and patience; those were all confusing sentiments, and unnecessary ones at that. If someone wasn't good enough, they weren't good enough and there was no sense in lying about it.

Such were the musing of Sui Fēng as she tried to decipher Ōmaeda's

handwriting. His quality of work left a lot to be desired. She wished she could pay him based on performance. She really did. He didn't work hard enough.

She had taken Yoruichi's advice and tried to be more patient. She really had, but she had always been this way. Her line of work didn't allow for well, allowance, and that was that. Yoruichi irritated her, since she urged her to make connections with people and then ignored all her attempts. She had given up on her. It was her loss. She wanted that stupid traitor and his dumb striped hat, and his repulsive clogs, that was her deal.

_Someone's bitter today_, Suzemebachi chided. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't bitter.

_You usually are._

Shut up! She shook her head, making the metal rings in her hair clink. She hated having such a bossy zanpakuto.

"Hello bee!"

"Rangiku." She replied in a clipped tone. She had nothing against the buxom beauty; she just hated how happy she always was.

"Guess what? Byakuya Taicho is getting married!"

"Is he?" She read over the papers that Rangiku had brought for her to sign, not really listening.

"He has to pick someone by Monday."

"Today's Friday. Why does he have to pick someone?" His wife had died hadn't she? Hisana was it? She had been pretty, but she had died before they had had any children.

Oh, so they wanted him to produce an heir. And that meant they were putting on the pressure.

"I feel almost sorry for him. Being married once is bad enough."

"That's not true! I'd like to marry someday!" Rangiku sighed dreamily.

"Well you and I are different." She gave her the paperwork and bid her a good day.

Poor man being forced into marriage. He probably missed his wife, and that was understandable. She had been of low birth, but he had insisted on marrying her anyways. It seemed as though he wanted to marry out of love, which nobles didn't really do.

A hell butterfly arrived, landing softly on her desk. It announced a meeting at the Fon family home that evening at five.

'That'll be fun,' she thought sarcastically.

The day progressed as it always did, with paperwork and the ticking of the clock to keep her company. At 4:00 she left for home, bracing herself for whatever would come. She should have prepared herself mentally more.

"Are you aware that the Kuchiki family had given the head of their

family a deadline to find another wife? As our daughter, and being of Fon

blood, you would be one of the women considered."

Oh shit. She could get forced into the awful institution of marriage? Oh no. She didn't need a man in her life. She could get all she needs from herself. She blushed. Except for that. That she needed a man for, and you could find a man to do that in a bar. Which she didn't do often, anyways. She didn't need to get married.

"I'd like for you to expect him soon," The head of the family mentioned firmly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She blinked.

"He will be here for dinner on Sunday."

Byuakua had no intention of marrying, and he wasn't going to pick anyone. He had picked Hisana, and she had died. He had no need for a wife. Surely Rukia could produce an heir, when she was a little older. But no, he had to do it. The nobles were trying to breed him like a purebred dog, and that was distasteful.

He was supposed to have dinner with all the available noblewomen before Monday arrived, and then he had to decide. Yoruichi was being considered, even though she was taken by Urahara. That left three women. Kūkaku Shiba and Sui Fēng, and one he didn't remember the name of.

He really didn't see a need to be married. He really didn't. But here he was at the Shihōin Family home, about to dine with Yoruichi. She was in a relationship with Urahara, so she wasn't actually available. Why was he meeting with her?

"Byu Bo! Welcome!"

"Miss Yoruichi."

"I mean this in the nicest of ways, but I hate both our families right now." She let him in cheerfully. "I think I'd drive you nuts, and not in a good way either." He allowed her a slight smile. She was correct.

"Who are your choices?"

"You, Captain Suì-Fēng and Kūkaku Shiba are among my choices."

"So, a taken woman, a shortie and a crazy? That's slim pickings. And I don't think you're Suì's type."

"And why, exactly as that?"

"She likes women. Me precisely. She's a wonderful girl."

"I see."

"You hungry? Hey, where's the food?"

"I'm certain it will be here shortly."

"Who do you think you'll pick Bya Bo?" If he wasn't the calm and collected man he was, he would have started to cry. He didn't feel anything for any of the women.

"I'm not certain." He declared softly. She nodded.

"I hope you find someone good. Hey the food's here! Dig in!" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yoruichi Shihōin did not act like a noblewoman. Neither did Kūkaku Shiba. And Suì-Fēng was a lesbian. The elders had done an awful job of picking available wives. And he was the one who was going to pay for it. There had to be a way around this.

AN: And on that note, who wants to review?


	2. Kukaku Shiba

All You Need

AN: I'm kind of surprised how many reviews I got, just for the first chapter. This is exciting! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like!

Byakuya had slept in this fine Saturday morning, which was a sign of how pensive he was being. He never slept in, even on holidays. It was almost 8:00 for crying out loud!

He chewed his breakfast, sleepily, making a mental note to have the maids wake Rukia soon. On weekends she slept until ten. But she was a young girl, and they needed rest.

"Good morning brother!" Rukia, having awakened on her own. She took a seat at the table, and helped herself to breakfast.

"Good morning." He greeted. She was still in her pajamas, which was a little odd. She had always been a little unrefined, but he had grown accustomed, even fond of her unladylike tendencies.

"I hear you're being forced to marry." Rukia murmured, through a mouthful of eggs. He resisted scolding her.

"I have not produced an heir, and as head if the family, that is one of my main duties."

"I could produce an heir." She offered. He shook his head. Rukia was far too young and delicate to do such labor as childbirth.

Besides, he doubted the Kurosaki boy was noble material. And he hoped for the sake of Kurosaki's life that he knew better than to accept such an offer. Seeing them kiss and bicker whenever the boy was in town was bad enough.

"Who will you pick? Who are your choices?"

"Kukaku, Suì-Fēng and a woman I can not remember the name of currently."

"Kukaku's nice, but she's a little intense sometimes. She gave me a nosebleed once, because I was apologizing too much. Suì-Fēng seems a little uptight." Rukia buttered herself a piece of toast. She ate quite well for someone as small as she was. It was amusing.

"I'm going out. See you later, brother!" She left for her bedroom, no doubt to dress into real clothes. She was probably going to see Renji, or maybe to send a message to Kurosaki. He was in the Human World currently. They had made a long distance relationship work, which was admirable.

He'd never tell anyone, but he was alright with their relationship. He was a fool, but he made Rukia happy. And he had strong powers, and relatively good morals.

Byakuya finished his breakfast, and he walked outside. He wanted to visit Hisana's grave. He had always intended on waiting to see her again, and marrying again, even out of duty, felt like a betrayal to her. Love was permanent, and it shouldn't allow for distractions.

Although to his horror, he almost liked the idea of being married again. Women were lovely creatures. Sleeping next to them, conversing with them and dining with them was very pleasant. He hated his weakness, but he missed a women's company dearly.

The walk to the grave site was pleasant, with the sun warming the earth and a breeze blowing gently. It was always nice to visit her in spring. Her grave looked to be in good condition. He visited her often, and brought her flowers. He took pride in taking care of her, even in her afterlife.

He didn't speak aloud; he didn't feel comfortable doing so. He explained silently in his head. He wanted her opinion on whether he could enjoy his new marriage. After he was done, he felt a calm peace and serenity. He knew he had his answer. His sweet Hisana, as always, wanted him to be happy.

Suì-Fēng wiped sweat off of her brow, finished with her training session. She liked starting a morning with sparing. It made the day feel more important. She also had a lot on her mind, and fighting focused that nervous energy.

She didn't feel completely opposed to marrying him. He had a sense of duty to fulfill, and she would help him if he chose her. He was a handsome man, and he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Although she was a hard core feminist, she wasn't offended by the thought of having children. They were loud and whiny, but she liked their stubborn and affectionate manners. They were almost charming, which was not something she would ever admit aloud. Still, she found the idea of being forced into something as intimate of marriage highly repulsive. And what about her career?

After he visited Hisana's grave it was nearly lunchtime. He was to meet with Kukaku Shiba for lunch. He knew little about her. He knew she made fireworks, that she had a brother that was deceased and one that she liked to hit. He knew she had helped with Rukia's rescue, even though she blamed her for Keien's death, and that she had a prosthetic arm. But if she truly had come across to Rukia as harsh, then she was out of the question. Rukia's comfort with his chosen wife was of great importance. Still, he had to give her a chance.

"Miss Kukaku."

"Byakuya. How goes it?"

"I am well. I hope you are well also."

"Uh huh. How's your division?"

"My division is the same as it always is. How is your family?"

"Ganju's still an idiot. The business is fine. People don't buy fireworks very much in spring."

"I see." He stared at his plate. Lunch wasn't even ready yet and they had run out of things to talk about.

"What's for lunch?" She examined her nails. He noted with some distaste how low her top was. She didn't seem to have dressed up at all.

"I'm not certain. The food will be ready soon enough." He explained calmly. Inwardly he felt like sighing. She was a solid no. Their married life would be tortuous.

Outside the dining room, Rukia sat suppressing her reitsu and openly listening in. She felt dearly for her poor brother. He deserved a good women, and one that he felt a connection to. She doubted that any of his choices fit these qualities. Kukaku was a good woman, but she and her brother had nothing to talk about.

She could only hope he found someone he wouldn't be miserable with.

AN: R/R. Have a good day everyone**!**


	3. Awaiting a Decision

All You Need

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I added a rich American girl to the mix. I know most of the people in Soul Society are Japanese, since it's a Japanese show, but there has to be some other nationalities there.

It was Sunday, and that meant that tomorrow he had to go to the elders and report his decision. Today he had to meet with two women. One of them, the one he had forgotten the name of, was Eliza Doolittle. She was American, which was why her name had been hard for him to remember. She wasn't noble, but her family was very wealthy.

He was to meet with them for lunch. He hoped it would be a better meal than the ones he had endured thus far.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kuchki." He was lead in by a butler, and he noted the expensive American rugs and furniture. It was an extravagant Western style house. There was even a fireplace on the other side of the vast room. The house was even bigger than his own, which was frankly frightening.

"This way please." He allowed himself to be led to a dining room, which was full, absolutely chock full of people. He had meet with Kukaku and Yourichi alone, but in this case he seemed to be dining with all of her immediate and extended family.

"This is the Doolittle family." To his horror, he was introduced to everyone. Cousins, grandparents, great aunts, and the like. How could he possibly remember all those names? Once lunch arrived, half of the family dispersed, leaving only twelve people: Eliza Doolittle, both sets of her grandparents, her brother, her sister, and her aunts and uncles. There was another woman who was introduced as a friend of the family, but he had a suspicion that she was a mistress of the fathers.

"Eliza has been excited to see you." Eliza looked to be a normal American girl, and quite a pretty one at that, with wispy blonde hair and plump lips. Her family hovered around her like she was the Queen of Egypt. She seemed to be the youngest child.

"It's very nice to meet your acquaintance."

Lunch passed with multiple questions, all pertaining to his career, his upbringing and his income. He had answered fewer serious, personal questions when he had been interviewed for his captain's position. When he left, all he felt was a great sense of relief.

He had to meet with Captain Suì-Fēng for dinner. He only hoped he'd survive.

Once back at home, he met with Rukia, who was sitting on the couch, next to Ichigo. They seemed to have had a date while he was gone. He discretely asked a maid what they had been up too. His maids knew to watch them when he wasn't there. He liked them supervised. He trusted them both, but he knew how teenagers thought.

"Hey, Byakuya." Ichigo greeted informally. He seethed internally. The boy had little respect. He willed himself to be patient.

"How was your lunch brother?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"The lunch was unpleasant. It felt like a job interview." He noted with some satisfaction that Ichigo looked surprised by his candid answer. He felt comfortable with his adopted sister. Perhaps it was because she was less informal with him. Again he willed himself to be patient with his sister's boyfriend.

"That's too bad. None of them seem to have been very fun." Rukia sympathized.

"You could have been more subtle when listening in to my meeting with Kukaku." She had the grace to turn a light pink. Really, she thought he didn't notice? He hadn't minded. He liked to tease her at times. The activity felt, brotherly.

"Nice going Rukia." The redhead chided. They started to bicker. He went into his room, intent of regrouping himself by doing some paperwork. Dinner time would come soon enough.

He was not greeted at the door, which surprised him. He didn't mind. The house was simpler than some of the others. The head of the Fon family was there, but Suì-Fēng wasn't yet there.

"Hello Captain Kuchki. My daughter will be here shortly. She had a job."

"I see. I did not realize she was on a mission."

"She is not out serving the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. She's assassinating a man in the 8th District. That is how we make our living." The elderly woman led him to the table.

"I see. It sounds like a most adventurous job."

"Sorry, I'm late. The bastard was fast."

"We have a guest, Suì-Fēng."

"I'm aware. I'm not going to avoid talking as I do, because of that." She sat down, primly. Her clothes were slightly rumpled, and she looked smug from accomplishing her mission.

"I expect no less from you." Her mother chided fondly.

"Good evening." He told her. She nodded.

"It is. Pass that for me." He handed her the plate of food.

"How is your Division?" She asked, helping herself.

"My Division is well."

"Same here. How are you mom?"

"I am well. I tended to the garden today."

"Did you? How are the roses?" She passed a bottle of sake to him, and he took some gratefully.

"They're a bit malnourished. I think they need a new fertilizer."

"I use a special brand of fertilizer for my Sakura trees." Byakuya

informed her.

"Do you? What's it called?" Dinner passed by pleasantly. Suì-Fēng and her mother seemed remarkable close. They both seemed genuine.

"I have something to ask you, Captain Byakuya. Who are you planning to pick? What women have you gotten along with the best?"

"In all honesty, you. Most of the meetings have gone on far more awkwardly."

"So, I'm safe to say, you're most likely to pick me? In that case I have some conditions." She sipped at her drink and regarded him sternly.

"Proceed."

"I will produce you an heir, when I am ready to. You family will not set a deadline on that. My career will continue being my focus." She stood, and ushered him out, the meal being finished.

"Agreed." He allowed himself to be led out.

"Until later on, Captain Suì-Fēng ."

"Don't think I'm kidding about my conditions. I assure you, my career will be my focus." Her serious and warning nature took him by surprise.

"My career will be my focus, as well." He assured her. She nodded.

"I await your decision."

AN: Yeah, baby, I have updated. Review please?


	4. Ambushed

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock!

Come Monday, his time was up. The elders called him in at 8:00 and asked his decision. The choice had been clear. Suì-Fēng was the only one who he could carry out a conversation with. He hoped to inform her later on by Hell Butterfly. She would need to know that she was getting married.

He also wanted to check with Rukia, and see if she was okay with his decision. Being that she would live in the same house as his new wife, she had a right to speak up about it. However, Rukia was still asleep. She slept well, which pleased him.

The only problem was where his new wife would sleep. He had a great deal of rooms, but he didn't want her staying in a guest room. He had a room adjoining his own, but that had been Hisana's room. She had kept her paintings and clothing in it, but she had slept next to him.

He could give her old room to her, but that would involve cleaning out all her stuff. He knew it wasn't all that healthy, but he refused to throw out any of her stuff. It felt wrong to. All her memories were in there.

The Hell Butterfly arrived, and she wasn't all that surprised by his decision. He had told her that their date had been the one that went by the best. However, she was still taken aback. They had clarified that her career would not be ruined by the obligations of marriage, and that she'd have his baby when she was ready to. But how did a woman, who didn't know much about marriage and babies, go about having a baby with a man she didn't love?

Would they share a bed? Would he introduce her as Suì-Fēng or as his wife? Would the wedding be big or small? Would they have a baby shower or just a baby? And what if one of them did fall in love with someone? Then what? There was so much to think about.

She wasn't a typical woman. She didn't want a man's company all that much and she was able to take care of herself. Valentine's Day, snuggling, and making love, all those stupid couple things only served to confuse her. What was its purpose anyhow? What did it mean for her marriage that she didn't put much stock in the institution of marriage?

Rukia didn't know much about her brother's fiancé, but she knew about her brother. Arranged marriages were no new thing. Various countries and families used them for political and familial reasons. Some never worked out, but sometimes the arranged couple grew to love each other.

The wedding took place in two months. The elders wanted them to marry soon, and he had two months to date her. She knew they might not ever fall in love, but she hoped she could give them a push in the right direction.

Suì-Fēng was supposed to meet their family that night for dinner, and Rukia was going to use that to her advantage. She laughed to herself. She was matchmaking people that were already engaged. If that wasn't screwed up nothing was.

Rangiku was really good at matchmaking, so she'd ask her. She was headed in that direction anyways.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned. Why was Rangiku already here? She hadn't asked her to help them yet. Then again this was Rangiku, she saw opportunity for relationships everywhere, and she always knew where to be. Yoruichi was with her.

"When will she be here? Soon right?"

"She'll be here to meet everyone in twenty minutes."

"Let's go! Her house!"

"What?"

Suì-Fēng had fought in wars. She had killed, she was the lone survivor of her many siblings. She killed for a living for crying out loud. She was a warrior.

But seeing Rangiku carrying a bag full of clothing and makeup, grinning like it was her birthday, now that was frightening.

"I can get ready by myself." She rationed calmly. Rangiku frowned.

"You're meeting your boyfriend's parents! This is huge!"

"It doesn't have to be." She started walking away.

"Yeah it does. You're so awful getting married before me." Yoruichi scolded lightly. She ambled up next to her and gave her a hug.

"Congrats." The cat lady whispered. Suì-Fēng smiled. This hug was lasting a long time. Why hadn't she let go yet?

"Ran Chan, do it now. I have her held down."

" Yoruichi you betrayed me!"

"Hold her! I want her in this."

"Let go bitches!"

Outside the room, Rukia stood guard, wondering what the hell was going on in there.

In the end, Yoruichi and Rangiku managed to get a dress on her, and lipstick, but they stopped after that. Trying to put makeup on the Second Division Captain was like trying to put an angry cat in a bath.

"I hate you." She was in a black dress, which didn't cover enough of her shoulders in her opinion. It went past her knees, thank god. They had put red lipstick on her, and she couldn't get it off. And she tried.

"It looks pretty." True, it wasn't a clown red. It was just red. It was almost pretty; it just looked so damn unnatural. And it wasn't coming off. It was fading as she scrubbed but her lips were still red.

"I hate you." She clarified, heading out.

"We know." Rangiku and Yoruichi sang in unison. She rolled her eyes. She had an awkward ass dinner to bullshit her way through. And she didn't think she'd like the Kuchki elders. They had forced the Head of the Family to remarry, even though he didn't want to. They couldn't be that nice.

"I'm sorry they ambushed you. They did that to me the first time I went out with Ichigo, if that makes you feel any better." Rukia greeted her and let her in. She eyed her dress.

"My dress was shorter than that. Consider yourself lucky."

AN: I don't know why I make Suì-Fēng swear so much. She just seems like she swears. IDK. And review! I want to write my evil dinner scene! It shall be most awesome.


	5. Dinner Disaster

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing, as always. I really appreciate it.

"Miss Suì-Fēng. Good evening." The table was set already and it seemed that all the Kuchki family had been invited. Ichigo Kurosaki was also there for some reason. He looked terrified, which was kind of funny.

"I don't know why the hell I'm even here." Ichigo chimed in.

"You're dating a Kuchki."

"I'm dating Rukia. I'm not gonna marry her." He gestured between Suì-Fēng and Byakuya. "Now, they're gonna get married."

"You're dating the adopted sister of Byakuya, with no intention of marrying her." Byakuya's aunt demanded. "That is most displeasing to hear."

"I'm seventeen! I don't wanna marry anyone!" He stood and went to leave. Rukia glared at him for being disrespectful and he shrugged.

"Is there any real need to have dragged him into this? They're just teenagers, and I don't think there's anything wrong with a casual relationship." Suì-Fēng laughed. All the Kuchki's swiveled to examine her.

"Nothing wrong with a casual relationship? Every relationship has to be carefully planned, Miss Suì-Fēng, and I'm disappointed that you think otherwise."

"You're disappointed in me? We've known each other for ten seconds. If I was among the choices for your Head of Family to marry, then you shouldn't already dislike me." Suì-Fēng turned and examined Rukia and Ichigo. "And I bet these two could do with some privacy."

"They're too young to be alone together."

"Rukia and Ichigo, can I trust you?"

"Yes brother."

"Take your leave. I apologize for the interrogation." Byakuya nodded at the pair and they made their exit.

"Dinner looks good." Suì-Fēng murmured. Here she was being her stubborn self, and she had only served to get herself into trouble. It didn't seem like a good idea to apologize, though, especially since she didn't feel all that bad.

"It does indeed. How is your Division Captain?"

"Ōmaeda is ill. It's been hard without him. I didn't realize how much he actually did around the place."

"How much he 'does' around the place. Not how much he 'did." Suì-Fēng held her breath before she said something rude to his aunt. She was a…. something that rhymes with witch.

"I'm an assassin. Not a writer." She whispered hotly.

"Proper grammar is important." She enunciated firmly.

"Refraining from correcting people constantly is important. I think it would be best if you stopped attacking me fiancé, even if she argues back." Byakuya chided.

"She's just like Rukia."

"Wonderful. I'm rather fond of Rukia."

Silence.

"Can we stop fighting? You're all awful." And elderly gentleman coughed and continued his meal. He seemed to be the uncle, and a decent one at that.

"This is already an unpleasant dinner." Suì-Fēng mumbled. Laughter came from next to her. Rukia had returned.

"Ichigo went home?"

"I think he was close to wetting himself. I feel sorry for him."

"He's a decent kid." Suì-Fēng offered. Rukia nodded shyly.

"Are you getting him anything for Valentine's Day, Rukia?"

"I'm going to buy something. I'm clumsy in the kitchen. And quite frankly I don't like the idea of slaving over chocolate for a guy." Rukia helped herself to her dinner, ignoring all table ettiquette and piling her plate high. Suì-Fēng liked this girl's chops.

"I wish you'd take what you'd eat, Miss, Rukia. That's the proper thing to do."

"This is what I'll eat."

"Leave. All of you. I have tolerated enough of your rudeness tonight. I will not be treated in such a manner in my own home." Byakuya stood and waited for his family to filter out. He sat again.

"I am most sorry for how my family treated the both of you."

"We could have behaved a little better." Rukia admitted.

"You behaved normally. They did not." He put another biscuit in Rukia's plate. She loved those.

"I could have refrained as well." Suì-Fēng sighed. "I was just a little surprised."

"I understand. I have a question for you. Do you want a ring, or is that unnecessary?"

"I'd probably lose it on a mission, to be honest."

"Very well. I hope Ichigo will get you something for White Day, Rukia."

"He'd better." She blinked, "Speak of the devil." "Is it safe in there?"

"Come in you idiot." Rukia got up from her place and dragged him in. He stared around the room looking sheepish. Rukia hit him on the head.

"What gives you the right to just walk out like that?"

"Ow! I'm sorry!" She had him in a headlock, now. He seemed close to furious tears.

"Do they always do this?" Suì-Fēng asked cautiously.

"So long as he doesn't strike her back and they don't break anything, there's no harm in it." He sipped his drink and smirked. "I find it amusing."

"I see." Rukia and Ichigo continued to bicker and Byakuya and Suì-Fēng ate their dinner in relative silence. There was a lot of food left now that they others had left.

Once dinner finished, they filtered out, and left Rukia and Ichigo at the table.

He walked her out, seeing as it was the polite thing to do. It was late, but the stars weren't out yet. The estate was lovelier than the interior.

"The garden is well kept."

"My late wife planted a great majority of it. During the late phases of her illness she gardened often."

"She spent her time well. You're not over her are you?"

"I will never be over Hisana."

"That makes sense. I mean, she was your wife. I just feel bad that you have to marry someone else." She felt bad that he had to marry her. She wasn't sweet like his last wife had been, and he had chosen to marry her. He had picked her too, but only because he had to.

"Have a good night Captain. I should return and see how Rukia and Ichigo are getting along." He turned and she smacked him lightly across the shoulders. How knew a nobleman would flinch like that?

"They're probably suck facing. And stop calling me Captain. We're going to get hitched, so the formality is pointless."

"Very well, Suì-Fēng. And dare I ask, what suck facing would mean?"

"You know, macking? Pecking, Kissing." She snorted and started walking off.

"I find it a most vulgar expression."

"Use it around your aunt. I bet she'd freak." And then he did something she didn't think he was physically capable of doing. He smiled.

"I bet she would."

AN: And there you have it.


	6. Flowers and Feminism

All You Need

AN: Please review. Seriously without reviews it's hard to write. Enjoy.

His family hadn't left a very good impression on her. Suì-Fēng so wasn't sure she even wanted to go through with the marriage. They were both Captains and they both took their jobs seriously. Other than that, they had nothing in common.

What would happen if she told him she wasn't sure? Would he be angry? Would he understand? Marriage wasn't something she'd ever wanted. Why did she have to marry him?

Soft footsteps announced company. Yoruichi sauntered into the room, having sensed her friend's unrest. Suì-Fēng greeted her halfheartedly and the cat woman gave a sympathetic smile.

"Cold feet?"

"Marriage is an unnecessary institution, one that forces woman to live as chefs and baby makers. It's pointless."

"How do you really feel about it, though?" Yoruichi teased. Suì-Fēng rolled her eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news." She held up a tanned hand, complete with a gold band on her ring finger.

"Kisuke?"

"Took him long enough. I see my career as top importance, like you do, but marriage is an institution based on love and devotion. I can't say he loves you, he doesn't know you very well. But a man doesn't care for his sick wife they way he did, unless he's devoted. I've known him a very long time. He worships women. He doesn't see them as inferior."

"I know next to nothing about him." She signed another page of her paperwork angrily, wishing the conversation was over.

"That's why you date him. Get to know him." She began helping her with her paperwork. "And he's hot; you have to give him that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tall, pale, muscular, long hair, grey eyes. Yeah, you're right, he's hideous." She snorted sarcastically. "Half of Soul Society is going to hate you for taking him off the market."

"Another reason why I should call the whole thing off." She stopped and signed for a package that had arrived.

"Who would send me flowers?"

"Are you really that clueless? They're from him. This means he's expecting you for dinner again tonight."

"Flowers are a stupid way of romancing someone. They'll die in a few days anyways." And they were too, frigging girly. Seriously.

"They're pretty, be grateful."

"Whatever."

"If you refrain from throwing them out, I refrain from forcing you into a makeover tonight."

"Deal." She signed her last paper, turned on her heel and walked out. Right into the large chest of one Rangiku Matsumoto. It was awful being short.

"She has a date tonight." Yoruichi called out to the other woman. Suì-Fēng deadpanned. Her best friend was such a tattletale.

"You can't do my makeup." Why did she even need makeup to eat dinner with a man? Women were weird.

"Fair enough. Can I dress you?" Rangiku asked happily.

"Do I look like a damn Barbie doll to you?"

"Well, you're small and pretty, so….Yes. I must admit you do."

"Ran Chan."

"Hisagi!"

"What are you doing to her? She can dress herself!" Hisagi kissed her ear.

"If you help me, I will be grateful." She played with his shirt.

"She can dress herself." He mumbled. Rangiku smiled beautifully.

"Do you really not want sex that badly? How long can you go without sex Hisagi?" They all watched the silent battle.

"Fine! Don't punish him! You may pick out my outfit!" Suì-Fēng didn't want to keep them apart. The bastard didn't deserve to be played like that. Hisagi nodded at her, no doubt in gratitude. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Teenage girls rolled their eyes, not Captains.

"I thought he would cave before you did!" Yoruichi giggled. Hisagi blushed and stalked off, Rangiku leading him. It was pretty clear that she wore the pants in the relationship. He didn't seem to mind though. How could he? He was the most hated man in Soul Society for taking her off the market.

"She makes me feel lacking." She sighed.

"Your's are pretty nice. His last wife had tiny tits too. I'm sure Byakuya won't mind." Yoruichi announced. Suì-Fēng blinked furiously. Her friend had an outrageous mouth on her!

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

"I've never talked 'suck facing' with a nobleman? Come on. I won't force you into a makeover. But I want those in a vase."

"You said I had to 'refrain from throwing them out.' Not that I had to put them in a vase. And at least my comment was in context!" She backed away from her friend slowly. She scared her sometimes. Mostly she just annoyed her.

"Put them in a vase and put them on your desk. And if it was in context, then what the hell were you two talking about?"

"How about we skip this whole torture thing and I just let you paint my face?"

The cat woman grinned.

"That was what you were planning to do all along." Suì-Fēng seethed. Her tan friend laughed in a way that could only be described as evilly.

"And you fell for it. I won't paint your face. But I want to do your hair."

"I don't care anymore. Just shoot me."

"Suck facing? In context? Whatever will I do with you?" Suì-Fēng mumbled into her desk.

'_So you can't roll your eyes, but putting her head down on your desk in frustration is acceptable__?_' Suzemebachi snarled. She waved her hand dismissively. Stupid buzzing, Zanpaktu, always giving their two cents.

"I may be a noble, but I'm not going to talk like one. I don't feel like nobility."

"Hisana. wasn't nobility. Are you going to spend this entire marriage on that fact that you're the second wife? You are Suì-freaking Fēng and you can get married and it can either ruin your life, or maybe, just maybe, having a positive attitude about it will help you survive."

"That's good advice."

"It'll be better if you actually followed it."

So, she'd put the flowers in a vase and she'd let them dress her up like a doll. But she wasn't going to pretend to be happy about it.

"Byukuya."

"Yourichi."

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'taming the screw'?"

"I am."

"She can't be tamed. It's not in her nature. I trust you to be patient with her."

"My family will exert tremendous stress on her."

"She'll give it back. And she doesn't like flowers. Buying things for woman works about half the time. She's a noblewoman, but she doesn't think like your average woman. She's a feminist. And a conservative. She's frightening like that."

"I see."

"Enjoy your dinner. Don't piss her off."

AN: Please review.


	7. Frustration

All You Need

AN: I have to say thanks to the people who do review. You guys rock! Frankly, getting 2 reviews for a chapter I spent half an hour writing, when according to traffic I have nearly 400 people reading regularly, is a slap in the face. You like this story and like reading it? Tell me why I shouldn't make this the last chapter.

"Do you have anything that isn't black?"

"No. I like black."

"You need something with color." Rangiku giggled. Yoruichi began pulling at her hair, shaping it into some sort of up do. She was pulling too hard, and grumbling

about her hair being too short to work with.

"This is colorful!"

"It's too small." It was fire engine red, and slinky. Rangiku had given it to her last Christmas, and she had never worn it.

"Try it on!"

"It doesn't fit me."

"You said I could pick out your outfit."

"You two are forcing me into everything right now. And to be honest I really resent that."

"It's so pretty though. Try it. I bet it fits better than you think it does."

Suì-Fēng sighed. She hated this. Everyone was forcing her to take this marriage like it was a good thing, like it was an opportunity to dress up, and to have kids.

She didn't like dressing up. She didn't want kids. She didn't want to get married.

If this was a free country, then why the hell was she letting her family make her make such a big decision? What gave them the right? Who? No one. She didn't want to get married; she wasn't going to get married.

"I am not going to wear the dress. I hate it. And you are hurting me. Stop. Messing. With. My. Hair." Yoruichi stopped immediately. She and Rangiku exchanged nervous looks.

"I'm not marrying him. I'm not going to be your Barbie doll to dress as you wish. I am sick of being treated this way. And I am going to give the Kuchki elders a piece of my mind. How dare they?"

"They want what's best for their son."

"They have every right to give a shit about their son. It's not my problem."

"I think it's wrong. I think arranged marriages are so wrong." Rangiku told her solemnly, "But there isn't anything you can do."

"She's going to go over there. And she's going to rip them all a new one and get the respect she deserves. That's something she can do. Just don't say anything you'll have to fix later." Yoruichi advised. She shook her head furiously.

"I won't. I won't regret any of this." She brushed her hair out angrily, leaving on her Captain's clothes, and stomping out the door.

"You're late for dinner. You were invited over for 5:00 and it's 5:20."

"Shut up!" She snarled at his aunt. She pointed to Byakuya. "You me. Outside. Now." To her dismay he actually followed her without question.

"What is this about, Captain Suì-Fēng?"

"I'll tell you what this is about. I don't like be forced to do anything. And I don't like marrige. Marriage is a pointless institution to me. And if your aunt insults me one more time, I don't care if she's old or not, I'm punching her in the face."

"Do you know why I picked you?" She stopped mid rampage.

"Because I was the best of the worst."

"That and you advocate for yourself vigorously. My family will torment you. I wanted a wife that could handle it. I do believe, I owe you an apology for that. I have had many years learning to deal with my family, and I know how difficult they can be."

"Well that sucks for me."

"I'm sorry."

She blinked. What was this feeling? Why was she calming down so quickly?

She should be angry still. Then again people didn't usually apologize to her when she was throwing fits. He was diffusing her like a bomb.

"Dinner with my aunt, will be too difficult for you? Fine. Let's eat elsewere."

"Where? Nowhere fancy, please."

"In that case, you should pick."

"I wouldn't really punch her in the face." She offered lamely.

"I know. I appreciate that." He ventured back in to announce that they were dining out. The aunt's angry protests followed them out.

"She's not a very happy person."

"Her husband died many years ago. She hasn't been the same. Loss affects people in profound ways." She decided on a nearby bar. They had good cheap food. Plus it was definitely a place he hadn't been.

"You're taking me to the pub outside of the Tenth Division headquarters."

"You've been there before?"

"That's where Rukia and Ichigo held their first date. I was supervising."

"Spying?" She snorted. Really who did that?

"Supervising." He smirked. "Rukia is of up-most importance."

'_This guy is okay with you threatening to punch his old aunt in the face, and all he cares about is his little sister,_' Suzemebachi giggled, '_Do you still think he's pompous?_'

'He is pompous.' she thought, 'but he doesn't seem half bad. My god, he might actually be decent.'

The ordered quickly, both of them tired from walking. It was funny how everyone still walked so often when they could shunpo. Some things never changed.

"Brother?"

"Rukia. What are you doing here?"

"I was hanging out with Nanao and Renji." She surveyed them both. They seemed to have made a break from the main house. She couldn't blame them.

"Well, be safe on your way out."

"You two are on a date right now? You should play twenty questions."

"That's where you have an object and you ask questions about it…" Suì-Fēng began explaining to him. Rukia cut her off.

"No. You each ask each other 20 questions. It's an icebreaker." Rukia laughed and ran outside, leaving them staring at each other.

"It's better than waiting in silence for the food to get here." She reasoned. "And I'll start first. Why did you follow Rukia and Ichigo on their first date?"

"I thought it would end badly. Would you really hit my aunt if she provoked your further?"

"I'd love to say no and sound like a good person, but I'm not sure I wouldn't. Why do you talk to formally all the time?"

"Its how I've always been spoken to. Why do you swear so frequently?"

"Damn, it Kuchki, I don't swear that much."

AN: Maybe I was a little harsh in my earlier AN. I must admit I'm having a bad day, although that's no excuse. I do hope I get more than two or three reviews for this chapter. *Hangs head in shame*


	8. Black Dress

All You Need

AN: Thankies for reviewing! Enjoy!

Suì-Fēng flipped through the magazine tiredly. Yoruichi had brought over a stack of wedding magazines from the Human World, and it was fun to look through them, even just to make fun of them.

"I want a dress like this." Yoruichi mumbled, "Except for the huge ass bow."

"What is it with the bows? And everything is so expensive!"

"You know what you should do; you should get married in a Western style dress. You can avoid kimonos. I know you hate them."

"It's not that I hate them. I don't like myself in one. I want a dress like that."

"That's a bridesmaids dress. It's too short."

"I have no choice in who I marry, so I'm picking the dress I want."

The wedding was in a week and she hadn't planned anything yet. The Kuchki family was planning everything, but she was taking some of the reign over. They were going over there in a few minutes to go over everything.

"We ordered the dinner already."

"Who's catering?"

"That's not important."

"Give me the number. I'm not getting a bunch of ritzy food that people won't even like. I'm calling the number to see if they're any good."

"That's not necessary." The aunt assured her. She shook her head.

"Bull shit. I'm the one getting married, so I get a say, don't I?"

"I agree with that sentiment. Give her the number to the florist as well. You ordered roses without asking if she even liked them." Byukuya had arrived, despite having not been invited to the meeting.

"Roses are classic." His aunt and her friend looked highly offended. He gave them a cold look. He had every right to plan his own wedding.

"Do you like roses, Suì-Fēng, or would you prefer something else?"

"I don't particularly like flowers, but if I had to choose, daisies. Yellow ones."

"Give us the number for the floral shop. We need to change the order." He demanded softly.

"Daisies won't go with the tablecloths we selected," She sniffed.

"They're ivory. White would go with yellow flowers." Her friend added. She gave her a scathing look.

"We were going to buy red vases for the roses. Yellow and red together would look awful."

"So we'll get different vases."

"You are planning too much of the wedding."

"Considering that I'm the one getting hitched, I was about to say the same to you."

"I do think ivory and yellow would look bad." Suì-Fēng added after some thought.

"Do we even need tablecloths? I don't want anything super fancy." She told him.

"We can do without." He supplied after some thought. The aunt looked horrified. The very thought of getting married without tablecloths or roses.

"What about the ice sculptures?" Her friend cried.

"I didn't say I wanted them, did I? Cancel it. In fact I'll do it for you."

"Byukuya!" She muttered bitterly.

"I do believe we just reduced the cost of the wedding greatly." He pointed out reasonably.

"So, yellow daisies, plain vases, no tablecloths, just tables. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I want less then a hundred guests." He added.

"We've already sent the invitations." The aunt declared with victory.

"And the dress will be here for fitting in the morning." Cheered her friend.

"I already picked out a dress. And I'm picking the bridesmaid's dresses."

"We have those."

"Cancel everything. Or I'm not marrying him. My wedding, my way, got it?"

Silence. What was it with this family and silence?

"I don't see why it's unreasonable for her to actively plan the wedding." Byukuya added helpfully. His aunt gave them a look.

"Very well. All the planning is on you."

"Wonderful. Give me the numbers to everyone you called. I want to check everything."

Two hours later she arrived back at Yoruichi's thoroughly exhausted.

"The cake, the band, and the flowers I have picked. I canceled the catering and got what actually sounded edible. And I refused tablecloths."

"You are my hero. Did you pick out my dress?"

"No. Buy it yourself."

"You get a dress for yourself?" She held it out. It was an unusual wedding dress. For starters it wasn't worth thousands of dollars. Secondly it was knee length.

It was also strapless and black. Her wedding dress was a little black cocktail dress.

"They are going to shit themselves. Try it on for me." She slipped it on.

"That's hot." It showed leg, it showed half her back, it was black. Fricking black. And short. Man, she couldn't wait to see the shock of everyone's faces.

"You're really going to do this like this? You like pissing people off."

"Some people are just fun to mess with."

"I agree, wholeheartedly." Yoruichi laughed. They flipped through the magazines, feeling happy and content.

"Do you think it'll work out?" She asked the cat woman at last.

"Like, do I think, you two will be a good couple? I don't know. He's been pretty supportive of you changing the wedding up, and I think that's a good sign." She laughed, "And plus he's hot."

"Stop scamming on him. He's my fiancé."

"Do you think Kisuke and I will work?"

"Definitely. You two are in love." She changed out of the dress, folding it up and putting it away.

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage."

"I believe in love. I'm not a monster."

"I know." Yoruichi assured her.

"I know Hisana was really sweet. I'm not a super sweet person."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Yoruichi made her look up at her. "You don't have to be as sweet as she was for the marriage to work."

"I know. It's just; I keep comparing myself to her."

"Don't. Don't think of yourself as the second wife."

"Okay. I won't."

AN: Review please?


	9. Clearing Out Hisana's Room

All You Need

AN: Enjoy!

Byakuya was having an issue. Well, two to be exact. He had to clean out Hisana's room so that his new wife could sleep in there. Secondly, he needed a ring. Yes, she had told him that she didn't want one, but they needed one for the ceremony.

What was he to do? He didn't have the slightest idea on what to do. He'd ask Rukia what to do, but she was currently in the kitchen making Valentine's Day chocolate for Ichigo. Considering her lack of culinary skills she'd be in there all day. He'd have the maid's clean up the mess later.

He'd ask Yoriuchi but she frightened him at times with her over enthusiasm. He'd just have to pick out the ring himself. Or maybe, he could take Suì-Fēng with him. She could pick out something she really liked. Plus it could be a date. They usually just went to dinner, but this could be a different kind of date. He headed for the Second Division after deciding to bring her along.

"What brings you here?" She looked up from her paperwork and greeted him.

"I am aware that you said you didn't want a ring, but we need one for the ceremony. I was hoping to pick one out with you."

"So I could pick out one I like?" She put away her paperwork and she put her jacket on. That was actually pretty thoughtful of him. She was learning a lot about him.

"How is your day progressing?" He asked her calmly. She considered for a moment before answering.

"I've been doing a lot of paperwork. It's actually nice to get a break from it. How is your day so far?"

"After I purchase the ring, I have to clean out Hisana's room so you can sleep in there." She stopped in her tracks and faced him. Well as best she could. He was a lot taller than she was, which she didn't really like.

"I'm sorry. That'll be hard, I guess. Is there anywhere else I can sleep?"

"No. I don't want to put you in a guest room. Sleeping in my room would be out of the question as well." They arrived at the shop and went in.

"Ok. But I can help if you want me too. Would that make it easier?" He thought a moment. Perhaps if they were talking while he cleared it out, it would distract him from what he was doing. It would be a bit easier, in fact.

"Yes. That would make it easier." He was glad she had suggested something so thoughtful. He was learning a lot about her.

"Are you two looking for something specific?" The storeowner greeted.

"I want an engagement ring, but I want it to be affordable."

"How many karots would you like?"

"Do you have any that don't have diamonds? I like colorful stones."

Needless to say, the store didn't have what they were looking for. Neither did the next shop. After a million engagement ring shops didn't have what they were looking for, they turned to a regular jewelry shop.

"These are primarily semiprecious." He noted.

"I like semiprecious. Regular diamonds are too perfect looking. Boring really. Now this is pretty."

"Turquise? And amethest?" The ring was set with amethest in the middle with lightly colored turquise on either side. The metal was a dark silver. It was a rather unique looking ring.

"Now this is not boring. It's almost bizarre to pair these two stones together." She examined it with interest.

"You want this one?"

"Yes, this one."

After they purchased the ring, they went back to the Kuchki house and started clearing out Hisana's room. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in 50 years, except to dust it, and that was probably true.

Hisana had been very girly. Finely woven dresses, delicate furniture, perfume bottles and vases of flowers. It was very clear that Byukuya had let her buy anything she had wanted.

"I like the furniture. You don't have to move that." She really thought the antique looking vanity was old fashioned, but she wanted this to be as painless as possible for him. It was only fair.

"It doesn't look like your style." He noted, but he said nothing more. He had bought it for her for her birthday, and he didn't want to part with it.

"I like the bed too." It was a four poster, and it wasn't her style either.

"What you're doing is kind, but it isn't necessary."

"What I do know is that these are functional pieces of furniture. They may not be exactly my style but they are nice. Plus, furniture is hard to move. I think all we really have to move is her clothes and her kicknacks." He gave her a look and she knew he was grateful. She noted that he had boxes with him. He intended on packing her stuff away, not on throwing it away or selling it.

He still wasn't over her. He was never going to be over her. He had loved her with all his heart. To her surprise she was very okay with that.

Clothes and vases, perfume and makeup, everything was placed in boxes with great care. She did her best to talk to him while he worked. At last they were finished.

"Thank you for helping me." He said at last. She blinked. He had done all the packing. She hadn't wanted to touch her stuff.

"I don't see how I helped." He smiled. He rarely did smile, so it was noteworthy that he was smiling now.

"And yet you did. Thank you." He picked up a box and began carrying it to a room to be stored. She smiled softly to herself. She may not be as sweet as Hisana was, but she felt like she had done something right.

When she got home that evening Yoruichi was waiting for her.

"What's up?"

"I'm kidnapping you. You have a bridal party to go to."

"Is it going to involve loud music and copious amounts of alcohol?" She asked cautiously. Yoruichi laughed mischievously and she had her answer.

"Get dressed. And act surprised."

She followed cautiously, wondering why Yoriuchi had ruined her surprise. Maybe she was just giving her fair warning.

Oh my, this was going to be a frightening party.

AN: Did y'all like? Lemme know!:] And I hope Suì-Fēng was IC. I think she's sweeter than she let's on:D


	10. Head Injuries and Chances

All You Need

AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

She hated Valentine's Day. Hated it with a passion. All the happy couples, all the chocolate and the gigantic teddy bears, she hated it. She hoped that wherever St. Valentine's was, he was burning in hell.

Other than that, today was a normal day. She had a hit to perform later. She had paperwork to do. Today, Valentine's Day was meaningless. And that was that.

She had to finish her paperwork quickly, so she could go and work. An enemy of the Soul Society needed her attention. She was performing the hit without any backup. He was an old man so it would be an easy job.

She missed Yoruichi. She was currently in the World of the Living with Kisuke. She hated how far away she was, but she'd be back again soon enough.

She grew tired of signing papers, so she decided to get a head start on the job. The bastard had been hiding from the law for decades and decades. Murder, arson, theft, you name it he had done it. He was due the death penalty for all he had done, and since no one had been able to catch him, she was sent in.

He was so old now it wasn't even funny. He'd take no time at all. Justice would be served in minutes. Backup? For an old geezer like him? Not necessary.

He lived in an old and tiny home. She stayed in the shadows, using shunpo as she went. She quickly made her way into his house.

"Get out of my house." Startled, she realized he had known she was there. How could he have tracked her so fast? He'd have to have been looking for someone sneaking in. After all these years on the run, he had to be suspicious of everything.

She had been thinking too long. That's what the intense pain in her head told her.

'_This bastard is a million years old, and he managed to hit me?'_

The tousle continued on, longer than it should have. He was old, but running was what he did. And he was stronger than any old man deserved to be. He landed a hit on her side, effectively cracking a rib, and she cursed at her foolishness. She should have had backup.

She managed to stab him in the arm, with Suzemebachi, and he cursed loudly and pushed her, sending her flying into a bookshelf because she was so small. Lights popped behind her eyes. Was she really getting her ass handed to her by an old man? Shaking herself, she charged at him, effectively stabbing him a second time, ending his life.

She got up to shunpo away, but the pain in her head stopped her. She had hit it twice, hard.

'_I need to get home._' She tried standing again, but it didn't work. She was too dizzy. Now that she was coming down from her adrenaline high, she began to feel more pain then already.

'_My side hurts. I think I broke a rib. Why does my head hurt so badly, if I only hit it twice?_' She raised a shaky head and felt the back of her head, wincing. Her hand returned covered with blood.

'_Look at that_,' Suzemebachi murmured, '_The old man split your head.'_

"Kuchki Taicho. What can I do for you?"

"Where's your Captain?"

"She's on a mission."

"When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago."

"Did she take backup?"

"The guy's a million years old." Omeada laughed, "I'm sure she can handle him."

"For what reasons was he wanted dead?"

"For murder, arson, and theft. Among other charges." Omeada answered evenly.

Byukuya gave him a stern look.

"So she's alone with him, and she's been alone with him for an hour? Excellent work Lieutenant Omeada. Do you have any idea of when she will return? If there is anything left of her, I should like to take her to dinner." After watching the color drain from the fat man's face, he left in search of her.

She needed to get up. Her head just hurt too bad. She was lucky she had gotten off this well. He had been stronger than she had thought he'd be. She'd taken no backup. She had gotten cocky. What if she hadn't have killed him? He could have hurt her even worse.

That didn't happen. But it could have. She had let her guard down. She never let her guard down.

'_There has been a lot on your mind_.' Suzemebachi soothed. She shook her head, which hurt.

'_I can't let my guard down. Not even if there's a lot on my mind.'_

'_Maybe you're just tired of being on guard all the time.'_

'_What's that supposed to mean?' _She searched for her sword blindly. Her eyesight was going blurry.

'_You aren't completely opposed to the wedding. Part of you likes the idea of being in a set. Of being a team. You've always done everything yourself.'_

'_That's stupid. I don't need anyone.'_

'_You can't move right now_.' Suzemebachi growled, '_so you need someone to find you. So you don't die, you know.'_

'_Shut up. My head hurts.' _She rested against the shelf. Hopefully she would feel better if she rested awhile.

Footsteps echoed outside the house and she froze. Who was that?

"What happened here?' Byukuya murmured softly.

"I had my guard down." She explained simply. He surveyed her quickly.

"He cracked my rib and my head. That's all."

"Can you stand?" She snorted in response.

"Yeah, I can stand, that's why I haven't come back yet. Hey, put me down!"

"You can't stand and you want me to put you down? That's illogical." He picked up her sword and adjusted her in his hold. She glared up at him.

"Really? I'm being carried like a damn bride, and an old man got the drop on me. Today isn't going like I had hoped."

"With all due respect, you will be a bride soon."

"Yeah, like you'll really carry me into your house." He paused. She paused. Was he really planning on carrying her over the threshold? This was an arrangement, not a marriage.

"This marriage will only be as good as we make it. I don't want to skate through this. I want to make this work." He started going back, leaving her speechless.

"You want to make this work? I don't think this can work."

"It's a pity you aren't even trying. What if you and I actually grow fond of each other? You refuse to give this a chance." He set her down, and she realized that they were at the Fourth Division. She was already being worked on.

'_Give him a chance.'_

'_Shut up Suzemebachi.'_

'_Do something. Anything that two Captains wouldn't do.'_

Isane was tending to her head and it kind of hurt. Okay it really hurt.

'_Grab his hand. He can hold your hand while they heal you.'_

"_No.'_

'_Do it.'_

'_No.'_

'_Grab his hand. Give him a chance.' _Sighing, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"The procedure is that painful?" She glared at him.

"No." He said nothing. Isane continued healing her skull, and he held her hand.

'_See aren't you glad he found you?' _Isane healed a particularly tender spot and she winced. He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

'_Okay, yes. I'm glad he found me.'_

AN: Review and lemme know what you thought:]


	11. A Day Away

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

The wedding was tomorrow. That's all she could think about. The aunt had been surprisingly patient lately, so they had agreed to have tablecloths after all. And they added pink roses to the yellow daisies.

She even was starting to feel guilty for wearing such a short dress. Yoruichi was okay at sewing so she was adding a foot of length to it, so it would be knee length. She also added white straps and a white sash. It looked more like a wedding dress now, but it was still her style.

"Suì-Fēng, are you really intending on wearing this dress?" The aunt sniffed.

She nodded. "I did add length to it. And a little white."

"Does it fit well at least? Try it on for me." She did as she was told, tired of fighting an old lady.

"It suits you. I do think you should get a white veil. Perhaps you could alter it so it has black on it." And with that the aunt left.

'Was she really just nice to me?' She thought skeptically. She changed out of her dress and put her regular clothes on. Byukuya walked in.

"I see my aunt just visited you. Is there any trouble?"

"She approves of my dress. I picked it out myself and she approves of it." She held it up for him.

"It's rather short. It's black."

"She says it suits me. And she told me to get a veil."

"She was married in green. It's her preferred shade. I'm sure she was able to relate to someone getting married in their favorite color." He examined the dress and set it back down.

"I'm glad she approves of me in some regard." She looked through Yoriuchi's jewelry. She had given her money and let her pick out something to wear with the dress. She had picked out an amthest necklace and turquise hair clips, no doubt to match her ring.

"She made good choices." He observed.

"Are you nervous? About tomorrow?" She clipped the necklace on and looked at it in the mirror.

"I'm a bit nervous, yes."

"At least you've been married before." She grumbled.

"This is a different marriage." He sighed, "And I must admit my marriage with Hisana wasn't perfect. She was always too ill to go out and nervous around my family. I hope it will be different in those regards when it comes to our marriage."

"I guess it's true that marriages aren't always perfect. I do think you loved her in a way, that you won't love me." She added reasonably.

"I am fond of you. You're rather spirited." He told her calmly. She was rather surprised to hear this.

"Well, thank you, I guess." He smiled softly and walked out of the room. He was such a reserved man and she made him smile every so often. He was a little fond of her, wasn't he? She liked that.

Maybe they wouldn't be a perfect couple, but at least they didn't hate each other. That was a good sign wasn't it?

"You like the dress?" Yoruichi murmured, having snuck her way in.

"Yes. I love it."

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"It'll be fine. Just relax." Yoruichi handed her a veil. It had black lace sewn onto it, and it matched her dress perfectly.

"It's perfect, isn't it?"

She fixed the veil into her hair and clipped in the pins "I like it." She admitted at last. Her friend smiled.

"Yeah, I like it too."

"I need to go hit something."

"Um, what?"

"I need to hit something. That'll keep me from losing it." She took the veil off and she started pacing. "I'm so nervous right now that it doesn't even make sense."

"I'm nervous to marry Kisuke, and I love him. I'm sure you're very nervous." Suì-Fēng was overwhelmed with guilt. Her friend was getting married under happier circumstances, and she was hogging all the attention.

"I'm… Lady Yoriuchi…"

"Don't feel bad. We're getting married in several months. You can fuss over me then, okay?"

"But…."

"Don't feel bad, really, okay? I'm having fun planning someone else's wedding." She sat down and laughed. She sat down besides her, feeling down.

"I don't wanna get married. It's too late though isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." She laughed again and pushed her playfully. Suì-Fēng looked at her sideways and sighed. She picked up her dress and examined it again. It really was pretty.

"Let's get a drink. That'll relax you."

"Yoruichi, you know how I am with alcohol."

"Lightweight or not, we should go and do something. That'll help you feel less jittery." She dragged her outside and they headed out for dinner.

"Get something to eat."

"Not hungry." She sipped at her drink, and refused the menu.

"That's the nerves talking. You need to eat. You know you eat poorly when you're stressed." Yoruichi ordered her dinner and smacked her on the hand.

"You're gonna make me eat?"

"You bet your skinny ass I am."

Suì-Fēng ended up drinking more than she should have. That tended to happen when she went out with Yoruichi. She did feel better though, a little at least. She'd have to pack up her stuff tonight so that she could move in tomorrow. She'd have to take enough stuff for her new room, nothing else.

She didn't really mind. She didn't have a lot of stuff. She'd always lived fast, never really having time to buy a bunch of stuff. After her siblings had died, she had gone straight into training. Having stuff, having belongings that filled up her house that had never mattered to her. But now when she was marrying someone without a choice, it mattered very much. What had she gotten herself into?

"Do you need assistance?" She recognized Byukuya's reitsu immediately.

"No. I don't have a lot of stuff."

"I see." He sat down and watched her work. She felt a little calmer. His reitsu was cold, was not unpleasantly so.

She had cut her leg when she was a little girl and she had gotten a terrible infection. When her fever was well past a hundred, her mother had put her in a cold bath. It had been such a relief. That's what he reminded her of, something cold when you had a fever. She was feisty and he was withdrawn. But somehow she felt calmer around him, like he was curing her of a fever, making her stable.

'_Waxing, poetic are we?_' Suzemebachi giggled. She rolled her eyes.

'Just trying it out.' She hated to admit it, but she was starting to actually like him. As a person. She had never expected to. She wasn't a people person. Few people failed to drive her insane.

"You've stopped packing."

"Just thinking." She folded up more of her clothing. Maybe this would all work out somehow. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow.

AN: This is getting to be a long story :D


	12. The Wedding

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

"Suì-Fēng? Hello?" Yoriuchi sauntered into her newly emptied house, bag in tow.

"Hello." She deadpanned. The cat lady raised a thin eyebrow at this lackluster greeting.

"Are you starting to freak out on me? There's a lot to do. You are getting married today after all." Suì-Fēng glared at her and she recoiled a bit.

"Why did you think I was freaked out? I know that I'm getting married today." She yawned; she had slept poorly, and allowed her to set out the contents of her bag.

"I'm gonna start on your hair." The tan woman told her. She groaned in protest.

"The wedding is at noon. It's not even ten yet."

"Like I said, I'm going to start on your hair."

"Do what you must." She had learned not to fight her when it came to hair and makeup. She was impossible in those regards. Stupid cat lady.

"Being nervous is unnecessary. Relax." Yoruichi chided, prompting more eye rolling.

] "I'll do my best." She winced as she pulled hard on her hair as she did it.

"I had my head cracked open a few days ago, so be gentle."

"I'll do my best. You have all the wedding stuff done, don't you?"

"I think at this point, I just have to get married." She winced again. Yoruichi was not being gentle at all with her tender head.

"Look. See this here?" She showed her where the injury had been. "That's where my head split open."

"Um, Suì-Fēng? I think it reopened."

"Really? So you're being gentle with my hair, my skull is just open?" Yoruichi nodded and she swore loudly.

"Let's go and get you fixed up." She led her out and towards the Fourth Division.

Today wasn't shaping up very well so far.

"It reopened? We healed you with Kido. If it reopened, it means you need another healing. It can take a few healings for it to work." Isane began healing her, and she felt like screaming. She hated this.

"It's not healing." Isane declared at last.

"Why? Why isn't it healing?"

"Kido usually takes, but if the person being healed is under a great deal of stress it is a lot harder to heal. We may have to stitch you manually."

"Fantastic."

"Is there any way you could calm down?"

"She's getting married in a few hours, so I doubt it." Yoruichi laughed. She glared at her and she shrugged.

"We'll stitch you back up then."

Ten stitches and a walk back home later, they started back in on her hair.

"Don't do a tight bun or anything okay?"

"We'll have to put it up pretty tight so that we can put you in the veil."

"Then I'm not wearing the veil. Figure something else out." Yoruichi frowned.

"Well….."

Meanwhile, Rukia was being fitted for a dress. Ichigo was laughing because she kept getting stuck by pins. Yoruichi was running late because she was doing the bride's hair, so she would have to get fitted later.

"I hate this dress." Rukia mentioned casually, prompting laughter from the redhead teen.

"Your aunt picked it out, and you know how that lady is." He snorted. She smacked him and scolded him.

"She's been better now. She likes Suì-Fēng a little bit. She took a lot longer to get used to me." She swore as another pin pricked her. The tailor gave her a disaproving look, which she returned. Ichigo coughed nervously.

By noon, her head hurt badly, from a combination of stitches and stress. She had her hair done up all nice, but it hardly seemed worth it.

"We have to go now. It starts in a twenty minutes."

Why was this whole thing happening so quickly? It didn't seem fair. The decorations were up already, lunch prepared. Didn't people usually get married in the evening? This was no typical wedding, but still. Did they really have to go this fast?

People were already starting to line in and sit. Everyone, and god, did she mean everyone, was there. Family, the other Captains. It was a circus.

"Change into your dress, okay? You have ten minutes before they need you."

Holy crap, this was really happening. She was getting married in ten minutes. There wasn't any time to think or anytime to prepare. She wasted countless minutes freaking out, before Yoruichi ran in, forced her into the dress and dragged her out. She composed her self the best she could and walked down the aisle.

It was all a blur. Some minutes later she found herself away from the minister and in the presence of her collegues. People were drinking, dancing; she didn't even know what she was doing. She felt strange and not just because she was married.

"You look like you're out of it. Come on!" Yoruichi grabbed her hand and then she frowned. She touched her face.

"You have a fever."

"Do I?" Yoruichi's hands were so cold.

"Definitely. I think we need to get you to the Fourth." She led her out among all the guests. She saw curious looks following them as they made their exit.

"Should we say goodbye?"

"No. We need to go now."

"She has an infection from the wound on her head. Her temperature is 103 and rising. She needs to rest and she may need IV fluids." Isane led her down and checked over her.

"I didn't realize she was so sick." She heard Yoruichi exclaim with guilt.

"Fevers can develop quickly. Stress doesn't help the body heal." Isane explained. "Her immune system just wasn't fast enough this time to prevent infection."

"Why is she in here? The recepion is still ongoing." The aunt demanded softly, having just arrived. Byukuya was beside her. He looked calm, but he felt a little rattled to her.

"She had an infection from the head injury she received three days ago. She also has a concussion and a high fever. She's very ill." Isane began working to reduce her fever and the two Kuchki's exchanged looks.

"Well, I'll send you back," She told him, "We can't have a reception with both the bride and the groom missing."

"Then I suppose we won't have a reception." He informed her delicately. She looked outraged. Isane shuffled nervously amongst the conflict.

"She'll be fine for now." Isane started but he cut her off.

"If my wife is so ill, I will help attend to her."

AN: Fluffy enough for ya?


	13. A Rude Awakening

All You Need

AN: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy! I'm glad people were okay with how I did the wedding. I really wasn't gonna skip all the detail, but it was a necessary development:D

Suì-Fēng felt groggy. She also felt confused. She was bone tired, and her head hurt with a dull throb. She also had a ring on her finger. That's right she was married now.

She was married now.

"How you feeling?"

"Yoruichi?"

"You were pretty sick. Your fever got so high we thought your brain was gonna melt." Yoruichi felt her forehead and nodded happily.

"Your fever is gone. It got to 105 at the highest. You had a bad infection."

"All this because an old man got the drop on me?" She sat up in the bed. She noted that she was in Hisana's room. Her new room. The white vanity was gone and it had been replaced by a desk from her house.

'_He must have decided he was ready to let some of her furniture go.'_

"I must admit I was a little surprised by how sick you were. You seemed fine this morning. I guess the fever just popped up. I mean, no one knew you were sick."

"I don't really remember the wedding."

"You looked fine. You took the vows, you exchanged rings. You don't remember?"

"I… You got me to the alter, I talked, I was led into the reception."

"You really don't remember the wedding?"

"No. I wish I did."

"You were sick as a dog and under a lot of stress. I'm sure anyone would be a little spacey with all that." Yoruichi murmured gently. She handed her a package.

"You never opened your presents."

"We got that many?" She observed the small mountain of gifts beside the bed.

"Most of it is money, I bet." Yoruichi started opening envelopes for her.

"How is she?" Asked someone from the hall.

"She's awake finally." Yoruichi announced. Seconds later Byukuya came in.

"I see you've started opening without me."

"It was her idea." Suì-Fēng pointed at Yoruichi who smiled guiltily, and continued opening anyways.

"How are you? Has your fever gone down?" To her shock he felt her forehead.

"It's gone."

"Why'd you feel my forehead? You could have gotten a thermometer."

Yoruichi glared at her from across the room.

"He's been taking care of you for hours while you battled the fever. We were both very concerned about you." She felt a little guilty for overreacting.

"My apologies. I'm not used to people taking care of me." She got up and combed her hair, feeling like she had been too candid. It was true. People didn't take care of her. She took care of herself and then she mocked people who let others take care of them. Even when she was young, illness was a personal struggle, not an excuse to be coddled.

But it was almost nice to have someone actively give a damn about her.

"I'll have more of your belongings moved in. I figured you'd like some of your own furniture."

"I saw that you replaced the desk already." She felt like crawling back in bed, since she was still so tired but she wanted nothing better than to prove that she was fully healed again, even if she wasn't quite well yet.

Somewhere in her musings he left the room and Yoruichi came and smacked her on the head.

"You didn't have to throw a fit about him checking your temperature!"

"I'm sorry okay? Not used to people touching me." She pushed her off and rubbed her sore head.

"You need to get used to touching him! You'll have to make him an heir! How will you get between the sheets with him if he can't touch your forehead?"

"I don't know."

"The elders wanted me to inform you that you had 6 months."

"For what?"

"To get pregnant. That means you'll have to get a move on."

"What the hell? Six months to make a baby?"

"Yeah. It's a fairly easy process, you just need to…"

"Stop talking. Please don't finish your sentence."

"What is going on in here?" Oh sweet lord, it was the aunt. She didn't feel like talking to the aunt right now.

"The elders have given a deadline to have a baby by, and she's a little overwhelmed." Yoruichi explained calmly.

"They gave her a deadline? I told them it would be a poor idea to set a deadline." The aunt coughed and sat down primly on a chair.

"Well I have six months to have a baby." She growled.

"Now, there's no need to take that tone with me. I will tell them you need more time. An arranged marriage is one thing, but demanding two people have a baby so quickly is atrocious. He's not an animal and I won't stand my nephew being bred like a dog." The aunt waltzed out of the room seeming highly offended indeed.

"We should open more presents." They silently opened presents, scoffing at the ones that were silly and examining all the cards. Since there had been so many guests, it took half an hour to open everything.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes after that. After an hour the aunt returned.

"So long as you get pregnant eventually, the timing is up to you."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Please sleep. It is past time you got well."

"Yoruichi? Is there anything else I need to know about? Am I going on a honeymoon? Are people talking about me leaving the wedding early?"

"Not that I know of." Byukuya reappeared.

"This family is insane." She told him crossly. He blinked at her in surprise.

"The elders are strange. I don't consider myself as strange."

"She's not mad at you. She's just pissy." Yoruichi ruffled her hair and she glared at her with venom.

"I see."

"I'm not pissy. My life just sucks at the moment."

"She's pissy."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Do you want me to slap you?"

"You slap me, I'm gonna take you down."

"Bring it."

"Get some rest, Suì-Fēng. I don't think you're ready to interact with people yet."

"Whatever." She got up and went out, intent on getting something to eat.

"She's just tired and grumpy. She'll get over it." Yoriuchi led herself out too, intent on going home.

"She really is sweet Byukuya. Somewhere in there."

AN: Review!:]


	14. The Arguement

All You Need

AN: Enjoy!

It had snowed last night and the earth was covered with the white powder. Suì-Fēng was feeling better now, so she decided to go into work. She had missed a day because of the wedding and a day because of her fever, so she was adamant about going in and getting some stuff done. Byukuya planned to do the same. She was going to meet him for lunch.

She was really grateful that he had helped her when she was sick, she was just a little surprised. He was really nice to her for no good reason. People usually either treated her with fear or disdain. He was kind to her simply because he could be. It was strange.

She wasn't used to being treated like a human being. Her childhood had involved people repeatedly telling her what their family stood for. Duty was emphasized daily and she had outlived her brothers. She had fought to become strong and she had always been in someone's shadow. Now for someone to take care of her when she was sick, that was unfamiliar territory.

She shook her head and channeled her attention into work. If she didn't work she'd just think all day. Working was what she could handle, thinking about her life, that was where it all got messy.

'_You are glad they gave you more time to have a baby?'_

'_Yes Suzemebachi. I am.'_

'_Liar. You could have done it in six months.'_

'_How? I barely like the guy.'_

'_You're attracted to him. You think he's kind and handsome.'_

'_Do not.'_

'_Yes you do.'_

'_Is it so wrong to like my husband?'_

"_To deny it is. You need to be kinder to him so he knows you like him.'_

Suì-Fēng rolled her eyes and continued working, ignoring her Zanpakto's input.

Byukuya divided the work and gave the bigger amount to Renji. He was a Captain so he though Renji was due a bigger share of the busy work. He had missed a few days and he wanted to catch up on some work.

He was glad that she had recovered from her fever.

'_It made you nervous to see her so ill.'_

'_No. I simply had a duty to aid her.'_

'_It reminded you of Hisana, and how she was always ill.'_

He frowned and continued working. He didn't have the time to listen to his Zanpakto right now. He had work to do and he intended to do it.

By lunchtime it was still snowing. They met at her Division and walked off to get something to eat. They picked the restaurant that was the closest to work. That's where a lot of Soul Reapers ate lunch, due to how convenient it was.

"I'm not even hungry." She mumbled.

"You should still eat something."

"Yes mother." She snorted and ordered herself a small lunch. He was right. She never wanted to eat because she got so busy and didn't realize how hungry she was. It was a bad habit of hers.

They ordered and when the food arrived they ate in near silence. Then she reached over and hit his arm.

"You're too damn quiet! Say something!"

"What should I say?"

"Anything."

"How was work?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We always talk about work. Let's talk about something else." Their food came and she picked at her food.

"Our jobs are a crucial part of our lives. Why can't it be a topic?"

"We do more than that. We have friends. Family."

"We've already talked about all of that." He ate his food calmly, giving her a stern look. She gave him a look right back. They had a staring match. He won and she sulked.

"What do we talk about?"

"I have no idea. We don't have much in common."

"Yes we do. We're both Captains. We are both serious."

"That's not much to have in common." She finished her meal and surveyed him with disdain.

"Why do you dislike me? I've been quite kind to you."

"What? I like you plenty. We just don't talk very much."

"I see. Yoruichi talked to me today."

"Did she?'

"She told me that the anniversary of your brother's death is approaching." She swore and paid the bill.

"She shouldn't have told you that."

"You should take that day off."

"Would you take Hisana's anniversary off? We're both workaholics. Face it."

"I'm not a workaholic."

"We both are. We have that in common." She stood and turned to leave. He followed her out and they started walking back to work.

"You don't like people."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't seem to like people at all." He started walking back and she jogged after him, damning him for being so fast. And tall.

"I don't like people. Who can blame me? People in general suck." She caught up to him and resisted the urge to hit him.

"Why do you feel so strongly about that?"

"You disagree with me? People kill each other, people lie and people betray each other. There's no reason to pretend otherwise."

"People are not mostly bad or good. People are people." He neared his Division and she stomped her tiny foot at him.

"People will do nothing but let you down. And I'm not going to be convinced otherwise."

"With all due respect, I do not let people down, Suì-Fēng. It's a shame I can't convince you otherwise."

"Fine! Fine, I'm sorry. I never thought I would get married. I'm not the marrying type." She looked up at him fiercely and he smiled. He dared to smile at her when she was angry.

"I'm sorry your brother's died. When's the anniversary?"

"Tomorrow. It's tomorrow."

"You and I should visit. You could also go alone if you so wish."

"You can come with me. I think you should meet them." She sighed and felt like an idiot.

"I would like to meet them. I think that's a good idea." He walked back to work and left her standing there. She wasn't angry. She wasn't sad. She felt calm.

Why did he always manage to calm her down? Why was his mere presence so comforting? It didn't make sense.

Could it be that he was good for her?

AN: Well, there you go. She had issues, and I have brought them out into the open. Next chapter will be fluffy!


	15. The Anniversary

All You Need

AN: Enjoy!

The anniversary of her brother's deaths was today, and she was at work. She knew that if she visited their graves she would start crying and crying was something she avoided like the plague. She had work to do anyways. Yoruichi came in within a few hours and gave her a look.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I work here. Where else would I be?"

"It's Saturday. It's the weekend." She scooped up her jacket and helped her into it.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Go home. Sleep. Or visit their graves. Talk to them, have a good cry."

"That sounds like a good way to waste a day." She followed her out despite not wanting to and let her friend lead her to the grave-site.

"Talk to them. You want me to leave?"

"I'm not gonna talk to them. They're dead, and they can't hear me." She insisted stubbornly. Yoruichi glared at her and she recoiled.

"Talk. To. Them." She then walked off and left her in peace to 'speak' to her dead brothers. So illogical.

She was just so tired of people forcing her out of her comfort zone. She had been married off and her brothers were dead, so she didn't feel like dealing with all of this. She was tired of people telling her to loosen up, to deal with her feelings. It served no purpose anyhow. She was just like this. She was stubborn and lonely and that's just her personality. She couldn't become a sweet and emotional person, even if she wanted to.

"Are you crying?"

"No, Yoruichi."

"Yes. Yes you are." Suì-Fēng touched her cheeks and realized to her horror that she was indeed crying. Yoruichi hugged her and she swore it couldn't get any worse.

"I'm fine. I'm good."

"Then let go of me."

Silence.

"It's okay to need a hug on you brother's death day."

"Whatever."

"Maybe, you should let your husband hold you." She let go of her and shoved her into something solid.

Byukuya must have come to see how she was doing. And now Yoruichi was trying to make them hug. Stupid cat. Stupid stupid.

Shit, was he actually hugging her?

Damn was she actually hugging him back?

Damn her emotions for making her snuggly. Damn him for being warm.

"Are you quite alright?" He detached himself and peered down at her.

"I'm fine." She glared at him and let him lead her home. She wanted to go home already and go to bed and sleep off this stupid day. It wasn't even lunch time and she was tired of today.

"A friend of the family is here to meet you. I must warn you, she is similar to my aunt."

Fantastic. That was just fantastic.

"Hello Suì-Fēng." The aunt greeted primly. She gave her a curt nod and took her place at the table.

"Hello." She told the other woman at the table, the family friend.

"I hear you've had the luck to marry a Kuchki. How did they pick you?"

"I was given the choice of several noble women." Byukuya answered for her, taking a seat at the table beside her.

"The Fon Family performs assasinations for a living, correct?" The food arrived and most everyone started eating.

"Yes. We make our living as assassins."

"And the Fon Family is born to serve the Shihōin Family?"

"Yes. And we do so well." She began to pick at her dinner. She was so sick of being judged.

"And as assassins and as servants of the Shihōin family, you are considered a noblewoman?"

"That's enough! Do not insult my nephew's chosen wife in her own home." The aunt chided. "Let's continue onto another topic."

"I just want to know that it's a reasonable match." Suì-Fēng gritted her teeth. Byukuya put a hand on her side and she knew she had to calm down, even if it wasn't her fault.

"It is a reasonable match." He told her simply, dismissing the issue completely. To her surprise he left his hand on her side. She didn't really care, it was a nice gesture.

As usual, his cool and serious presence calmed her down quickly. But what if it wasn't the tone of his reitsu that made him a calming influence? Maybe it was because he never stayed silent when someone insulted her. Maybe it was his kindness to Rukia, his tendency to be polite even when he was angry. Maybe he comforted her because he wasn't a perverted and bloodthirsty drunk like all the other men she knew.

In any case it was kind of nice to have him on her side.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She took his hand of of her waist and smiled halfheartedly at him.

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace. She was insulted once more but she was able to ignore it. It was all fine now.

She just wondered what her brothers would think if they were still here. Would they be proud of everything she had accomplished or would they be startled by what she had become? Were her parents proud of her? Was Yoruichi? She hoped so.

After lunch she was out of energy, and she wanted nothing better than to crawl in bed and sleep everything off. But showing her weakness so bluntly would be unacceptable. She took up residence on the couch and sighed. In minutes, Byukuya sat down beside her.

"I thought we agreed to visit the graves together."

"I don't like visiting. I feel like they can't hear me anyways."

"You have no way of knowing that. What if they can hear you and you've never tried to reach them?"

"You really believe that people can hear you after they're dead?"

"I find great comfort in visiting Hisana's grave. It's cathartic and I believe it's important to the healing process."

"Yoruichi keeps telling me to talk to them."

"If many people give you that advice, I would take it." She considered this a moment and then sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I need to go alone." He nodded and she got off the couch and left for the graves. This time she wouldn't cry.

"This is so stupid. I don't think you can even hear me." She paused and sat beside a gravestone.

"I hope you're proud of me. I hope I can be a good wife."

Silence.

"I wish I could believe that you were in heaven. I suspect you're just worm-food. I don't believe in Heaven or Hell. I miss you."

Nothing. She heard nothing. None of them answered.

She did feel a little better. A little calmer.

'_Are you glad you came?'_

'_Yes Suzemebachi, I am a little glad I came.'_

AN: It is fluffy. I am going to play my evil review game. If by tomorrow around this time I have less than 5 reviews they will fight. If I get five or more, they will kiss. I know, it's evil. I'm just a sick personXD. Review if you want kissy kissy.


	16. A New Development

All You Need

AN: I got five reviews! I also had people wanting them to fight… Whatever shall I do? XD

Suì-Fēng was finally feeling better, after her concussion and the pain of her brother's deaths had gone away. The aunt and the elders wanted to meet with her for lunch and she was dreading going without Byukuya. He really stuck up for her, and she wanted him there, as much as she hated to admit it.

She had started to really appreciate him and his presence in her life. He had really helped her out yesterday and she was really grateful for that. In any case she had lunch to go to with the damn evil elders.

"Good afternoon Suì-Fēng."

"Hello." She sat down cautiously, expecting the worst.

"I hear your 6 month deadline for having a baby is gone." The lady speaking gave the aunt a look, which she returned with disdain.

"Yes. I'm not on a deadline." Why were they talking about this?

"We believe that that will be a problem. If I may be blunt, you and my cousin have to get used to physical contact."

"Excuse me?" Just what were they getting at here?

"It may not be time for you to have children, but getting used to each other will help when the time comes."

"So I have to start hugging him and kissing him so I can have sex with him sometime in the future? That's what you're saying?"

"Precisely."

"That ain't gonna happen. We'll have a baby when we have a baby." She got up and left, before lunch even started.

"What was said by the elders?" Byukuya asked her a few minutes later.

"That we need to start kissing so it won't be awkward when I get pregnant." He coughed and she laughed at his discomfort.

"How rude of them." He said at last. "Although I must admit they may be right."

"Are you kidding me?" He was kidding right?

"Unless you want this whole ordeal to be incredibly uncomfortable, then I agree."

"You're just saying that because you're a guy." She snorted and started walking off, with him at her heels.

"Pardon?"

"You're a guy, and thus eternally horny. I don't think so."

"As always, you speak in a most inappropriate manner." She swiveled and glared at him with venom.

"It's true. I bet you haven't gotten any since Hisana died. Fifty years is quite a while."

"That's not your place to say."

"But it's true."

"At least I don't hold such disdain for men."

"I don't hate men."

"With all due respect, you do. You dislike men in general."

"That's not your place to say." She quipped. He glared at her and she rolled her eyes and stormed out.

"Where are you going?" He murmured dangerously. She continued walking off.

"That's not any of your business, is it?"

"What are you doing at work again?" Rangiku wondered.

"Why are you at work?" She asked back.

"Hisagi and I had a fight." She mumbled glumly.

"Byukuya and I had a fight too."

"I was in a bad mood and I took it out on him."

"He wants to take the elders advice."

"Which was?" The redhead sat on the chair next to her and surveyed her with interest.

"To kiss and hug so it isn't totally awkward when we have the baby."

Silence.

"I must admit I think that's a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, otherwise it would be way too awkward."

"Yeah that's what he said." She sighed and looked around for work to do. Of all the times to not have paperwork. She needed an outlet, a distraction.

"And let me guess, you called him a pervert."

"Something like that."

"Apologize to him."

"I'm not good with words."

"Then agree with him. Kiss him or something so he knows you agree with him and the elders now."

"How do I go about that?"

"A kiss is a kiss. It's not a big deal. I'm gonna go make up with Hisagi. I hope you make up with your husband too." The buxom beauty made her exit, leaving Suì-Fēng alone with her thoughts. She knew she was right. She hated when other people were right.

She headed home, feeling a sense of dread. Maybe she could apolgize. No, she was terrible with words. What would be easier? Kissing him or saying she was sorry? Maybe she could just ignore the situation. No, that wouldn't help. She had to do something.

"I see you're back." She froze. Or course she would see him before she was ready to talk to him. That's just perfect.

"I'm sorry." He said. She blinked in disbelief. He was apologizing? What the hell?

"I think you're right." She shuffled her feet and avoided his eyes.

"Do you?"

"Now what?"

"You two should kiss."

"Yoruichi?"

"Rangiku told me about your argument. You two need to kiss and make up."

"Yoruichi…."

"Do it or I will stay until you do." They exchanged nervous looks.

"It's just a kiss. It's not that big of a deal." Yoruichi reasoned.

"Fine. But you have to leave."

"Then you two won't kiss. Do it now." They both glared a her. Suì-Fēng sighed it defeat and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"That lasted two seconds. I want a least twenty seconds."

"Yoruichi!"

"Do it. I'll be timing you."

She gave the cat woman a terrible look and stood to kiss him again. He put his arms around her and she started counting in her head.

_'His lips are soft.'_

_'Shut up Suzemebachi.'_

_'Seriously though, his lips are soft.'_

_'Seriously though Suzemebachi, shut up.'_

"That was twenty seconds." Yoruichi announced. They broke apart.

"Not bad. It could have used some tongue.."

"Bye Yoruichi." The cat lady smirked and made her exit, leaving them alone.

"I have to go check on Rukia."

"I'm gonna go eat lunch."

"Alright."

"Later." She walked off, feeling her cheeks warm.

Who would have thought she would ever kiss Byukuya?

_'And like it.'_

_'I didn't like it.'_

_'Yes. Yes you did. I'm your Zanpakto, I know these things.'_

_'Okay. I did like it. Happy now, bee?'_

AN: They're all shy! I love when badass people get all shy!XD


	17. Hurt Feelings

All You Need

AN: Well, lovelies I have thought about it and I have two ways to finish this puppy. I was thinking I could continue making them fight and have them eventually fall in love and then end with an epilogue with a baby. That's option one. Option two? The elders decide they need an heir and they need it now. They fall in love while she's pregnant. Option two might push the T rating and it will involve a lot of hormonal pregnant Suì-Fēng beating Byukuya about the head. Option two would be a longer story, and Option one would be shorter. Please review and tell me which option I should use. The majority vote wins!

do. Suì-Fēng hated to admit it but she was bored. She had finished all her work, she didn't have any missions for awhile. Yoruichi was in the World of The Living. There was a meeting with the Shinigami's Women's Association coming up, but that wasn't until that evening.

In the end she decided to go and bug Byukuya.

"Take me out to dinner."

"It's a little after noon. I have work to do."

"I'm bored."

"Is it my job to entertain you?"

"You're the one who married me, so yes." She poked him and he did nothing. She realized she was acting like a child, but she didn't care all that much.

"Help me with my paperwork and we shall see."

"Fine. I hate all this bureaucratic shit."

"I don't think anyone actually enjoys paperwork."

"I bet lawyers do. And judges."

"They do it because it's necessary."

"I bet someone somewhere likes paperwork. I'd bet you fifty."

"You have a day to find someone."

"And then I'll kick your ass."

"Must you swear so often?"

"Yes. I sure must. Don't know why it bothers you so damn much."

"It's unnecessary."

"No, it's not. It's just a word."

"People who use language come across as unrefined."

"Am I missing something or am I refined?" She signed another paper and sighed.

"No. I wouldn't consider you as a refined."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you weren't refined. I agreed with you."

"You didn't have to say that though."

"I was agreeing with you."

"Well don't."

"Why can't I agree with you?"

"If I say something bad about myself, you shouldn't agree."

"Even if it's true?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to lie and say you act like a noblewoman when you don't."

"You're a pompous ass, you know that right? And don't take me out to dinner. I don't wanna go anywhere with you." She stomped out. Renji came in. He had been out getting paperwork from another Division and he had overheard the conversation.

He put the paperwork on his desk and tried to hold his tongue. It didn't work.

"You should apologize to her."

"Excuse me?" Renji winced. He was acting like an ice block at the moment. As usual he was detached and uninterested in talking to anyone.

"I heard your conversation. You were mean to her. Being right isn't as important as you think it is."

"It's none of your concern."

"Just saying, you treat me with disdain and I don't like you very much. Now, I'm your lieutenant and I can dislike you. But I don't think your wife should dislike you."

Renji started up on his paperwork and said nothing else. There was nothing else to be said.

Byukuya readied himself to go home. He had finished his work and he knew she was at the meeting. She was probably still angry at him. He knew he had been telling the truth, but she had been angry with him.

He wasn't as nice to her as he had been to Hisana. He had always given her attention, always spent time with her. They had been close. But she wasn't Hisana. Admittedly he didn't want to be unhappy with his marriage. No one really did. But this marriage was worse than his first. They fought more, and they were both independent. It wouldn't work.

'_You haven't tried.' _He frowned. His sword never instigated conversations with him unless it was serious.

'_I have.'_

'_You have not.'_

'_I have tried.'_

'_No. You refuse to let her into your head. That is why she doesn't trust you.'_

'_And what do you suppose I do?'_

'_When she asks about your day at work, don't tell her you got a lot done. Tell her you miss Hisana and that you should be nicer to her. Tell her it's hard to trust people.' _

'_No. I have no intention of doing that.'_

'_Then the marriage will be a sham.'_

"What's wrong with you?" Nanao demanded softly, mid meeting.

"Nothing."

"You look mad. Did mean old Byukuya say something bad to you?" Yachiru asked sweetly through a mouthful of snacks.

"Trouble with the husband?" Rangiku teased.

"He acts like he's better than me." She grumbled.

"Kick his ass."

"I intend too. Can I ask everyone a question?"

Byukuya decided to meet her when her meeting was done. She marched up with Nanao on her arm. She nudged the woman gently.

"I like paperwork. It's easy to do, and I like tasks that require order."

Wordlessly he handed her the money. He hated losing bets.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can get something at home. I don't want to eat with you." Nanao walked away and he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry." Oh he was sorry? He was so cold and stuck up, but at least he was sorry. Like that even helped. He had such nerve.

She walked away and let him walk after her. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"Please slow down."

"No. You might be my husband, but I get it okay? You wish you were still married to her. You don't like that I swear. You think I act wrong. I never pretended to be like sweet, little Hisana!"

"You compare yourself to her often."

"And don't you? I'm the second wife! I had no choice in this! And now I'm married to a guy whose family hates me, and all he does is take me out to dinner so we could talk about work!"

"That's not true." He finally caught up to her and she snarled at him.

"I never had a real relationship before I married you! You know why? Because they never work! You try and try and you love someone and they cheat. They lie and they leave you. People aren't meant to be together! It doesn't work!"

"I bet you the money you just won that it can." He grabbed onto her arm and she yanked it back.

"No." She laughed angrily, "They don't. I've been there, done that."

"Was your last relationship that bad?"

"Yeah. That none of your business."

"Tell me anyways."

"I loved this guy okay? We went out a ton. I told him all my secrets and then he just stopped talking to me. And he cheated on me and lied. He was my best friend, and he just left and made me feel like an idiot."

"Are you crying?" He murmured. She shook her head frantically but there was no hiding it.

"Come here."

"No."

"You're crying. Come here." She gave him a horrible look and let him hold her.

"He was cruel to do that to you."

"Men are stupid!" He laughed at such a proclamation and peered down at her. She was so small and delicate physically and yet she was such an angry person. It was almost charming.

"I'm afraid the majority of men are, indeed stupid." She sniffed angrily and hugged him back. He had to admit he hadn't held anyone since Hisana had died. He had forgotten how pleasant it was.

"I'm hungry." She declared at last. She detached herself. Her eyes were a bit red and she looked a little angry still. She looked, well, she looked adorable. His wife was adorable. He almost wanted to kiss her.

Well she was his wife? If he wanted to kiss her that was perfectly acceptable.

Yoruichi wasn't around to monitor this time.

That being said, this kiss still lasted longer than a few seconds.

AN: Remember to review!


	18. Awkward Moments

All You Need

AN: I have come to a conclusion! Thanks for reviewing! I will go option one for awhile and then go to option two. And it shall be very funny and fluffy! And I won't write a lemon. I'm far too shy. I will eventually make it a bit spicy and sexy. That I can do:}

Byukuya felt like an idiot, which was unusual for him. He never felt this foolish. Then again he had never been this puzzled. Was it really okay that he had kissed her? She was his wife, but still! Could they really have that type of relationship?

'_You are a fool. Of course you can enjoy being married to her.'_

'_We have nothing in common.'_

'_Stubborn, serious, quick to anger, both Captains who enjoy their posts.'_

'_Silence.'_

'_Now you won't even take advice from your own Zanpakto? Foolish man.'_

"What are you doing? You look dumb just standing there!" The object of his thoughts scolded. He gave his wife a look.

"I look dumb? I must disagree."

"Okay, disagree all you want. Were you talking to your Zanpakto? Mine never shuts up. It helps to listen to it."

"I don't like the advice he's giving me."

"Well, what's he saying?"

'_Tell her. Let her in.'_

"I'd rather not say." He walked off and left her standing there. He didn't want to talk anymore.

"What's your problem?" Suì-Fēng wondered aloud to herself. He confused her.

"_I talked to Senbonzakara.'_

'_You can do that?'_

'_Of course. Byukuya is a lot like you. Neither of you trust very easily. You need to gain his trust.'_

'_How do I do that?'_

_"Talk to him. Be patient.'_

She nodded, deciding that the advice was sound. She walked after him and caught up to him in his office.

"I know you're mad. I wish you would just tell me so I can help."

"It's not anything I need help with." He was buried in his paperwork and she was a little frustrated that she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I hope you figure it out." She swiveled and started walking away.

"I see no reason to put effort into this marriage. I did everything for Hisana and she died. There's no point in trying again."

"Well that's a pretty dumb way of going about it."

"Excuse me?"

"She died because she was really sick, not because you didn't try. And while putting a lot of effort into the marriage couldn't save her, I bet she was happy. That's what matters right?" She kissed him and walked out and left him with his thoughts.

'_Was that so hard?' _

'_She kissed me.'_

'_You're her husband. She can kiss you if she pleases.'_

The aunt was in her room when Suì-Fēng got home.

"What can I do?"

"They changed their minds."

"About?"

"They want an heir as soon a possible. They wanted me to tell you that if you don't start sleeping with my nephew soon, that you will have to leave the house."

"I'd ask if you were serious, but I don't doubt that they said that." She sat down on her bed, feeling strange.

"I had to do the same thing. It doesn't have to be clinical. Just get used to him."

"I, mean, I'm attracted to him, I just don't know if I could make a baby with him."

"Do you want to know what I did? I started sleeping beside my husband and kissing him, and when the family started really pushing for a baby, it wasn't awkward."

"Does he know?"

"They will tell him soon." The aunt frowned and put an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"I've been a little hard on you, but I am not the most difficult noble in the family. I hope you can grow to love my nephew. Do you know why I was so mean to you? I didn't want him to be forced into remarrying. He lost so much when Hisana died. I hated the thought of him being hurt."

"I won't hurt him."

"He won't hurt you either." The aunt stood and left the room.

Byukuya came home after a few hours. He sat down calmly beside her. She could tell he knew what the elders had said.

"We can do this however you want."

"I want to spend more time with you. And I don't want to just do it and have a baby. We should get used to each other first."

"Are you implying that we should have intercourse more than once?"

"First of all, calling it sex is less weird. And secondly yes. It would be easier that way. It's going to be hard enough to sleep with someone I don't know very well, but making a baby with someone the first time I sleep with them sounds beyond weird. And who knows? I might not get pregnant with one try."

"I see your logic." He admitted at last. She nodded.

"I wish they wouldn't do this to you. It isn't fair to force something so personal." He gave her a half smile.

"I trust you to make it easy on me. I know you won't be a jerk." She mumbled.

"Let's go somewhere. I want out of this house." He stood and she followed him out.

"And just what would we do? It's not dinner time. We usually just eat."

"Anywhere. Let's just walk."

"Okay. Let's walk, and not talk about everything."

There was a pregnant pause.

"At least not anything that involves children."

"Did you just make a joke?" She poked him in the arm.

"I did."

"I didn't realize you could." She snorted.

"I am human." He mumbled, sounding a little wounded.

"No! You're usually very serious. I was just surprised."

"I see."

"Didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She grumbled. Then she stopped and she had a revelation.

"I'm onto you! You don't act all detached because you're detached, you just don't want people to see how sensitive you are."

"I could say the same about you." He shot back.

"No, I'm just a war loving hard ass. You just don't trust people."

"I have no reason too. People are cruel by nature."

"Cynical."

"It is a bit." He admitted softly.

"I'm not cruel." She told him. He nodded.

"No, you are not cruel. Feisty as hell, however."

"You're starting to swear like me! I'm so proud!"

Meanwhile back home, her stuff was being moved into his room.

AN: Muh ha ha! That, my friends, is the evil laughter of my plot bunnies! They say, wheee! XD


	19. Together

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing as always! I hope they're not OOC, but I think they've really warmed up to each other. *smiles evily*

After they were finished with their walk it was the evening. They headed for their respective rooms. The first thing they discovered was that her room was locked. The second thing they learned was that all her stuff was in his room. Needless to say they were furious. But he was angrier than she was.

"They have no right to do this." He wasn't shouting, but she could tell he was a lot angrier than she had ever seen him.

"We can get the door unlocked. Then I can go back." He paced. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave Suì-Fēng."

"Fine." She was a little taken aback, but he was really mad, so….

'_Don't leave him. He needs you right now.' _She sighed and knew Suzemebachi wouldn't stop until she did what she advised.

"No. I'm staying."

"Leave."

"You don't want me to see you upset. It's okay to be angry."

"I'm not angry." He sat and she sat on the bed beside him. He was coming apart, and as composed as he always was, it felt strange to see him like this.

Intimate.

"Are you mad they're pushing us together?"

"I hate that room."

"Is it hard to pass by it all the time?"

"Yes. It's been fifty years. I shouldn't still be grieving."

"I'm still grieving over my brothers. Let yourself off the hook." She paused and put an arm around him. He looked so confused. She really felt bad for him, but what could she do?

"What can I do?" She asked him. He said nothing.

"You gotta help me out here. I'm not good at comforting people."

Silence.

"Do you want to talk some more? Do you want me to leave?"

"No." She sighed, and willed herself to be patient.

'_Hug him. He may be a grown men, but right now, he needs to be held.'_

'_Why can't he just ask?'_

"_Do you really think a grown man would ask for a hug?'_

She huffed and followed her swords advice. Again. Why was it that she was the owner of it, and all she got back was advice? He didn't seem to mind. He was hugging her back at least.

He released her and went to go get the key to the room. He was back after about an hour.

"They won't tell me where the key is."

"Oh." They'd have to share a bed until he could get it back.

"We're both adults. I'm sure we could share a bed for one night."

"You should eat some dinner." She told him. He nodded and she left. A good hot shower sounded good right now.

'_You have changed so much.'_

'_Have I?' _She didn't feel like she had changed.

'_You're not as angry as you used to be. Not as selfish.' _She considered this for a moment. Maybe it was true. She had changed a little. Maybe it was because she was listening to her sword now. Maybe it was because she was married. She hadn't ever spent so much time with someone before. She felt close to him, as strange as that sounded.

She finished her shower and walked back into his room. He wasn't there, but she figured he wasn't going to bed yet. She decided to go to bed.

His bed was nice. He had a better mattress than she did. Maybe that's why Hisana had stayed in his bed.

Oh, then there was that other thing. That married couples did. She was gonna sleep beside a man who was enduring a dry spell that had lasted half a century and it was going to be awkward as hell.

She ended up sleeping poorly. There was a lot of stuff on her mind and her dreams were interesting to say the least. She was one of the strongest Captains, and she still had nightmares every once in awhile. It really wasn't fair.

Byukuya was still asleep and since it was 10:00 that really concerned her. He didn't seem the type to sleep in so late. He looked strange without his hair in those weird clips and with his eyes closed. He slept soundlessly, which she wasn't all that surprised by. She considered waking him up, but decided not too. He would wake up on his own.

In the next half hour when he was still asleep, she decided to talk to Rukia. Maybe she could wake him up. She found the younger woman at her division and she looked really surprised when she was asked to wake her brother up.

"You mean he didn't tell you? Today's the anniversary of Hisana's death."

Suì-Fēng had no idea why he hadn't told her. Was he really going to sleep today off? He wasn't going to visit her grave or anything? Not going to get up? She had to go wake him up and talk to him.

"Wake up." She shook his shoulder lightly and he woke almost instantly.

"I'll get up in a few minutes."

"Rukia told me the significance of today." She told him, and he frowned and got up.

"She shouldn't have told you."

"It explains why you haven't gotten up at a reasonable time."

"You kept me up with your erratic sleep." He told her bitterly.

"So, you're depressed, I'm sleep deprived. We need sleep." She was dead tired and she knew she wasn't going to make it through the day.

"Then get sleep. I don't care." She frowned. Was he suggesting they sleep in bed together all day? That was ridiculous, it was stupid, it was….

Tempting. And they would wake up feeling better and they could pretend it had never happened. Then there was the fact that she didn't want to leave him alone. He had been there for her on her brother's anniversary. He was such a good man and she didn't want to leave him alone.

'_You appreciate, admire and worry about him. Do you still think you're not falling for him?'_

She was. Oh, kami, she was. She was falling in love with her husband.

She got back in bed with him, and she reached for him. She wanted to hold him. She had been without a man for far too long.

He tightened his hold on her and he brought her up to him and kissed her. The kiss was far too affectionate, far too deep, for them to not realize the significance of it. Considering how wrapped up in his arms she was, the fact that he was kissing her so hard as they lay tangled up in bed together, she knew what was about to happen.

She didn't care. She welcomed it with open arms. She was so damn tired of being alone.

AN: I'm really pleased with myself at the moment.


	20. Toward Something New

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing!

They had spent most of yesterday in bed. In his mind that was an odd, if not pleasant way to celebrate the anniversary of Hisana's death. Part of him felt a little guilty. The other part, the one of a man who hadn't gotten any in fifty years, was pretty happy with himself.

He had told the elders that they were ill, which explained why they had 'slept' in all day. They had swallowed the lie effortlessly, as he had hoped they would. The

irony, is that his bed mate had woken up with a terrible cough and a stuffy nose. This was unfortunate, but now that she was sick, it would be easier for them to buy that she had spent the day in bed ill.

Again, he was feeling rather pleased with himself, even if their close contact had given him whatever she was ill with. Another day passed with them cooped up in bed, although they spent far to much time coughing painfully for it to resemble the previous day. She looked cute, even with a runny nose and a groggy grumpiness. Heaven help him.

They slept until Rukia was threatening to force them to go into the Fourth Division. And a little after that. After Unohana finished their tests, she snickered.

The calm and collected woman actually laughed in an evil and mischievous manner.

"You both have mono."

"What is that caused by?"

"Close physical contact, like sharing a drink or kissing an infected person."

They both shuffled nervously.

"Drink lots of fluids. Showers may loosen the congestion. It'll pass here shortly."

Once the healer was out of the room they gave each other matching glares.

"You got me sick!"

"We have no way of knowing that." He replied evenly.

"I want a shower. I need to go into work tomorrow." They were almost to the house now.

"I want a shower as well."

"Then take one! I'm sure your big ass house has more than one shower."

"It does. Rukia is taking one however."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"After yesterday, I can share a shower with you. C'mon."

"My family…."

"Will know we're doing it and finally lay off a little."

"I'm not certain I want to give them that satisfaction."

'_You need to teach this boy a thing or two about satisfaction.'_

"_I must admit stupid bee, you may just have a point.'_

Meanwhile Rukia was waiting for the water to reheat up. Whoever was in the other shower had been in there for ages, and the hot water was drying out.

She hoped the other bather in the house was having a crappy shower.

Byukuya learned two things that day. Sneaking a woman out of the bathroom was a daunting task indeed. The second? His wife had been tortured, beaten and tormented in her long career as a soul reaper, and she had no will power or strength when it came to an illness.

Flesh wounds were very easy to treat with Kido. Some illnesses, like in the case Of Ukitake Taicho, could be aided by various medicines. Viral and bacterial infections, were a little trickier. In any case they felt better from the shower. Because of the water helped loosen the congestion. Or not. He was going to burn in hell wasn't he?

She still didn't look very healthy. Her color was off and her cough was still very unhealthy sounding. He was concerned for her, and he knew she was too stubborn to do anything other than rest a little before dragging herself off to work the following day. They had that in common.

He knew they were both very contagious. What she needed was sleep, and a lot of it. As strong as they both were, getting ill and staying ill was not a chance they could take. If they wanted to get back into working productively they'd have to get healthy again.

"You should get some more rest."

"So should you." She countered, before sneezing violently. He smiled and wished he could make her get some sleep. Luckily she decided to get rest on her own and she got back in bed herself. He sat down beside her. He didn't typically get ill, but when he did he liked to take precautions. And besides, sleep sounded quite pleasant and tempting.

Suì-Fēng had strange dreams from the minute she dozed off. Needless to say that after her short, weird nap, Byukuya was peering at her in what could only be called curiosity.

"What were you dreaming about?" He murmured. It was almost dinner time, but they were both exhausted. She hated being sick and how it made her feel sleepy and weak. Her dream was nothing new. She had been having one since she had found out that he had picked her out as a wife, and it was clear that it was important.

"Do you think I will be a good mother? I'm not patient and I'm not the most affectionate person there is."

"I think you have great potential." He replied evenly.

"How do you know that?"

"Moral, hardworking individuals make good parents."

She regarded him with surprise and promptly hugged him. He was so sweet sometimes. She really liked that about him. He gave her an even look.

"For the record, I think you were ill first." She scoffed.

"That's not true!" She protested furiously. He smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dinner. You should eat something too."

"My hair is wet. Your hair is wet, and Rukia's hair is wet. They'll put it together."

"You should come to dinner after me. Your hair will dry faster because it's shorter." He left for dinner and left her to consider this. She honestly couldn't stomach the thought of eating. She was nauseus from all the gunk in her throat and she knew she'd loose her lunch if she ate anything. In the end she stayed in bed and slept hrough dinner. After a few hours she noted her husband staring down at her, looking victorious.

"You have more than a beginning case of mono, because you have less energy than I do."

"You woke me up to tell me that?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"That's cruel to say." He teased gently.

"Fine. I don't hate you." She admitted at last.

"I don't hate you either."

AN: Whee! I am sick and miserable and fluff is a balm to my cranky heart:]


	21. Another Reason

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Suì-Fēng knew that the elders wanted them to have a baby, and she also knew that they had been working on it. She had decided to go off of birth control, but she knew she should talk to him first. He seemed fine with it, so she went to the Fourth and asked Unohana about it. It would take a few weeks for her to get back to normal, and then after that, she'd be ready to make babies. Which was an incredibly frightening thought in itself.

She still didn't feel very good, and as cruel as it sounded, she was glad that she wasn't the only one sick. At least he was at home too, so she wouldn't be totally bored. He was doing paperwork, so that he wouldn't have a ton to do when he got back, and she was dozing off again. She was tired and frankly a little tired of being so tired. Guess that was just something that came with being sick.

She had always hated missing work. It was hard to play catch up the next day, and it was irritating to cough all day. She could handle a flesh wound, but being sick sucked, and it was annoying as well.

The aunt had offered to have a maid get something for her at the store, but she had no need. It was odd how the Kuchki family, despite all their cruel and pushy tendencies, actually worried about her when she got sick. They probably worried that she wouldn't be good at getting pregnant when she was sick.

Bastards.

"I know it's hard for you to miss work, but I think it's for the best. Your color is off, and your cough has gotten worse."

"My color is off?"

"You look pale."

"Gee, thanks." She snorted. She knew she wasn't looking too hot, but he didn't have to tell her that. That was rude.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then don't be rude."

"I understand that you're irritable, but please don't take it out on me."

"Then don't tell me I look pale."

"You do."

"Do not."

"You do. I'm not going to argue with you." She sighed. He was right unfortunately. Her husband wasn't easy to provoke, and she was ready for a fight right now. She was so irritated at everything right now.

"Why does being sick upset you so much?"

"It just does. Flesh wounds are easier to get over, and they aren't as tiring."

"You have a valid point." He agreed. She sighed. She was irritated and grumpy and him being so nice to her kind of pissed her off. She knew she was acting a bit like a child, but she didn't care at this point. She never got sick and when she did she felt all weak and grumpy.

Truth be told, grumpy was her most common state of mind.

"You should rest." He told her. He was still doing paperwork.

"Not tired." She grumbled.

"Come over here a minute."

"No."

"Please come here."

She wandered over to him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"You're so irritable. I'm not sure what to do with you."

"Kiss my ass. I don't feel good." She put her head on his shoulder and sighed tiredly. He was stupid, but he was warm and he smelled kind of good, so she would tolerate his company for now.

"Why are you doing paperwork?" She asked him.

"So I don't have to do it tomorrow."

"Workaholic."

"Perhaps."

"I should do that too."

"You don't have to." He continued working his way through the paperwork and she continued resting in his lap. She was calmer now but she still wasn't all that happy. She'd get up in a minute.

Seriously she should get up. She can't just sit on his lap forever. Even if he was warm. What was her problem anyways? Being sick and wanting a little attention was one thing, but being clingy, even with her husband, was another. She was pathetic.

But she knew she wasn't going to detach herself anytime soon.

"I'm not going to get off you unless you move me." She told him.

"That's fine. I must say I never realized you were so affectionate."

"Am not! I just don't feel good." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I can't understand what you saying." He propped her head up and regarded her with curiosity.

"Whatever." She could tell she was close to falling asleep, but she really didn't care anymore. It was actually kind of nice. She was held to such high standards, with her job and with her family. It was novel to get to act sick and tired, without someone telling her it was wrong. She felt human for once, not like a superhero that always had her guard up. So if she dozed off being held by her husband it was okay. It was great, as a matter of fact.

She never had thought she'd say this, but she was glad he had picked her. All of his was because she was the only candidate he could talk to.

'_Foolish girl. It has to be more than that.'_

"Why did you pick me? Out of all the women?"

"I've told you. You were the only one I could carry a decent conversation with." She stared at him long and hard and then shook her head.

"It has to be more than that." He frowned and picked her up and put her in bed.

"You need to rest."

"I'll rest when you answer my question." He went back to his paperwork and she felt like hitting him.

"I don't have to tell you that."

"No. You don't. But I'd like you too."

"Of all the women, I could talk to you the best. I also considered you the prettiest."

"I knew it."

"Don't let a simple compliment go to your head."

"Too late."

AN: She's a baby when she's sick. So am I lol. As some of you may have noticed, I like some unusual pairings. With the exception of Ichiruki, most of my pairings are crack pairings. I like to take that even further, and have an unusual pairing and actually write it like a legit pairing. Like, ByuSui, Hisagi and Matsumoto, and what have you. I have discovered another pairing, and I think that as weird as it is, it has potential, primarily because I scream like a fangirl every time one of them comes on screen.

Who would read Ukitake/Nemu if I wrote it?


	22. A Ton Of Bricks

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing!

In another few days she was fully recovered, as was Byukuya. It had been 2 weeks since she had gotten sick. They had been married a few months now, and while the elders had reopened Hisana's room, they were still staying in his room.

She decided to go to the Fourth Division to check and see if she was completely recovered, and if she was safe to go back to work. Unohana examined her quickly and then paused.

"Your spiritual presence had changed slightly."

"Why?"

"It's like someone else is with you."

"What does that mean?"

"I think you should take a pregnancy test."

A few minutes later, she was freaking out. She was already pregnant? This couldn't be for real. She knew she had to have a baby, since that was what had gotten them into this whole deal, but really.

"You're still very early along. I could only tell because the baby had strong spiritual pressure. In any case, I think you should inform your husband."

"I might talk to Yoruichi first."

"Very well."

Needless to say she was shocked.

"It's been less than a year since you married him!"

"The elders were being pushy."

"You like him. You really like him."

"Okay, a little bit."

"Are you happy?" Yoruichi asked her softly.

"Yeah. I actually am."

"I'm so happy for you, but you have to tell him."

"I'm not even sure it'll live. I'm like two weeks along."

"And Unohana could sense it's spiritual pressure? It's a strong baby. I mean, it's parents are both captains. It'll live."

"I hope so."

"Already getting attached I see. Go tell him."

"It doesn't even feel real yet."

"Tell him. That way you can get used to the idea."

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want people to know that they had gotten pregnant so quickly. It was weird. It was such a huge change and she felt like it wasn't as great as the elders said.

"You've been gone quite awhile." He remarked quietly when she arrived. She frowned. She knew he was going to wrestle the truth out of her like her always did. It wasn't fair.

"She says I'm fine."

"So fine you had to be gone an hour?"

"Fine. I found out some stuff. Big deal."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"Fine. I am. Happy?"

"You don't seem to be."

"This means I have to be less active as a Captain. I told you my career would come first."

"You want to carry the child and perform assassinations at the same time."

"I could do it."

"No. That's foolish."

"Whatever. I don't even want a baby. And here I am, having one anyways. I'm not happy about that."

"Why not?"

"I don't like that we got pregnant so early. I don't like that I have to be less active. I don't like that I have new responsibilities now."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Why do you sound so angry?"

"Hisana and I tried very hard to have a baby, and it's a shame that now that I have one, the mother can't stand it."

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm sorry you're stuck with me! Sorry I have to have your baby! If you want I can divorce you once it's born and you can raise it to be a bigger asshole than you are!"

"I will not do that." He walked over to her and she glared at him.

"God, I know you miss her. Can't you at least try to be nice to me?" She wiped her eyes angrily and sulked in her chair.

"I don't think you're angry. You're terrified to be a mother."

"Shut up."

"You think that as a fierce and independent person you will not have enough affection to care for a baby."

"You're pompous, I'm a bitch. Your family will demand so much of the baby. He or she will be miserable."

"We can do our best to prevent that."

"Whatever." He thought a moment, and put a tentative arm around her. She wasn't a person who liked being handled all that much, but this moment seemed like an exception. She leaned into him.

She was such a contradiction, screaming one minute and grappling for him another. He baby would be confused by that surely. Of course he wasn't the most affectionate or generous person. It would be difficult for him as well to be a parent.

Did they have any right to do this? They were both so rigid. Could they truly raise a happy, responsible heir? What happened if the baby died? She was still so early in the pregnancy. What if she couldn't carry babies, like Hisana?

He was dying of all the stress right now. What would they do?

'_It seems you're both frightened about being parents.'_

They were both shinigami, they had seen war. She'd rather face Aizen. Rather fight Barragan again and have him rot her limbs, than be pregnant and not know how that would change her life. She wasn't ready for this, not for a family, not for her life to change so drastically. And they may have made a baby, but that does not mean by a long shot that they were ready in any way to be parents.

"I hate this."

"I'm sorry I picked someone who doesn't want a baby."

"No. You can't say that to me. You're just as scared as I am. Admit it."

Silence.

"I hope you treated poor Hisana better than you treat me. What? I'm not good enough for you? Get over her. She's not coming back."

"You have no right to say that."

"I'll have our baby. Then, you can raise it. I'm done with this marriage. I'm done with walking on egg shells around you and our family. I'm sorry you couldn't have a baby with her. Sorry, I'm not what you wanted. I guess in this deal we both got screwed."

"I…. Suì-Fēng."

"Go away."

"I'll admit it. I'm scared too."

"I hate you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why do you always screw up and then apologize? Stop being an ass!"

He sighed and sat beside her.

"I don't always realize how sensitive you are. You surprise me sometimes."

"I hate you."

"Am I permitted to hold you?"

"Yes. Don't talk."

"Very well."

"I said don't talk." He sat in silence and rested his head on her shoulder. Such a complicated and messy little woman. He was fearful, of how fond he was growing of her.

"I hope you don't leave when the baby is born. I like your company."

"Okay. I'll stay."

AN: Don't kill me. Conflict is needed.


	23. Mood Swings

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Suì-Fēng wasn't sure how to feel. She was pregnant, and she never had been before. It was entirely new territory for her and she didn't know what to do with herself. Byukuya was acting as though their little fight had never happened, which was okay. As different as they were they were sure to clash a little bit. It was a given. She just hoped this all worked out. She was now a month or so along, and part of her didn't feel pregnant at all. She was going along as she usually did, doing paperwork, advising her team. Everything was normal.

"Are you still pacing around? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"I see. In any case, you should get some rest."

"I'm pregnant. Not handicapped. And I'm early on. When I can't see my feet anymore, I'll rest plenty."

"You should still rest. Your erratic sleep schedule keeps me up."

"I sleep lightly. I always have. Get used to it."

"I've tried." He murmured softly.

"Try harder dipshit. I have to meet with the SWA, but I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Can't you stay?" He hugged her around the middle and presented a kiss to her cheek, making her squirm.

"No. I have to go."

"Fine."

"Now, now, there's no need to sulk. I'll be back in an hour. I might even make my absence worth your while." She escaped his hold, momentarily. He got her back and kissed her, with every intention of making her late for her meeting. It was an anomaly, how one minute she was ready to bash his brains in and the next letting him kiss her senseless. It was the prime example of an odd relationship. Strangely, miraculously, she actually liked their odd little dynamic.

"I have to go."

"You'll only be a few minutes late."

"No. I have to be on time. Paws off."

After she escaped, she quickly made her way to the meeting. She half wished she had stayed. She didn't know why they still slept together, even after she conceived the baby. She knew there was no denying that she was attracted to him, and vice versa, she was just surprised by how much. Well, it's not their fault that they were attracted to each other. It was simply a chemical reaction. That was all. She could be attracted to him if she wished. What harm did it do? She considered him a decent, hardworking person, who sometimes infuriated her, and they were attracted to each other. It's not like she was falling in love with him.

'_And if you do, whats the harm in that? You remember being in love, you remember how wonderful it is.'_

'_Can it Suzemebachi.'_

'_You're just afraid to get in too deep. But when you have the baby, everything will be real. And then you won't be able to hide anymore.'_

Suì-Fēng frowned to herself. She was surprised by the strange advice her sword was giving her. She knew she wasn't in love with him. She wouldn't love him.

'_Will you feel that way when they put your daughter in your arms?'_

'_Daughter? It's too soon to know the sex of the baby.'_

'_Not for me. I'm sharing this space with her. I suspect it's a girl.'_

'_I don't believe you.' _The baby was a heir. Not a little girl. She was a lump of growing flesh. Not a person. If she thought of it as an actual life, everything would be too real. Far too real.

'_I wonder how much she'll look like you. I wonder if she'll act anything like you. I wonder what foods she'll like. How tall she'll be.'_

'_Stop. It's not a girl.'_

'_Then it's a little boy?'_

'_No, I don't care.'_

'_You and Byukuya created life together. That is an act of love.'_

'_Sex is not an act of love."_

'_Not always. But it's supposed to be.'_

She was having a child. It would have fears, insecurities and dreams. It would get sick sometimes. Sometimes he or she would be angry, or hurt and she'd have to take care of it. It would learn, grow, age and eventually die. She had made a soul. They had created a baby.

'_Does it all feel real now?'_

It did. It felt far too real. It was terrifying. It was also kind of exciting. She could teach it all she knew. She could raise it to be a good person. To be a good citizen. But what if it got injured, or killed? What if it didn't like them? What if it had an illness that couldn't be cured? Then what would she do?

She didn't want to go to the meeting. Not anymore. Heading back home, she decided she needed time with her husband.

"Why are you back? Was the meeting canceled?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes. I know."

"No, really I'm pregnant. Really. I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah. It just finally seems real. It's kind of cool actually."

"I see. I'm glad." He looked puzzled, and she couldn't really blame him. She was just so happy. They were having a baby.

But what if it died? What if she miscarried? Then what?

"You don't look happy any more."

"It could die."

"Pardon?"

"The baby could die. What if I accidentally kill it by being too active or by not eating properly? I can't imagine!"

"You should sit down. You're confusing me."

"Okay." She sat down on his lap and he regarded her with mild fear and concern. Why was he so nervous around her? She was just so happy they were pregnant, and he was looking at her like she was a crazy person.

"Are you crying?"

"You can't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm nuts."

"You've gone from happy to worried to sad in about a minute."

"I'm not crazy!" She hit him on the shoulder and he gave her another nervous look. She pouted. Sometimes he just made her so angry!

"Let's just stay calm." He pulled her snuggly against his chest and started rubbing her back, which eventually calmed her down.

"I'm so happy we're having a baby."

"I am too." He murmured cautiously. He had never imagined mood swings would be so frightening.

AN: She's pregnant, and she's mood swinging, and Byukuya is scared for his life. And I, am doing the evil review game. If you don't wanna play that's totally cool. I just like giving you guys some say in the story. In any case: who wants Byukuya to be the brunt of more hormones, and who wants them to tell people that they're pregnant?


	24. Just A Dream

All You Need

AN: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as usual, but I have learned some things this week. First, Senioritis is real. When the hell can I finally graduate? Secondly, boys are stupid stupidies, even the hot ones. Thirdly, I hate my government teacher and her satanic and demented projects. Fourthly, reviews make me happy when my life is filled with crap. Enjoy lovelies, and thanks for keeping mama sane:]

Suì-Fēng still couldn't believe she was pregnant. It was surreal. Life continued as normal. Yoruichi was meeting her for lunch with some friends. Nanao took one look at her and then laughed.

"You look like you got laid last night."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at her, Yoruichi. She's all pink and glowy."

"Am not."

"You got laid." Suì-Fēng sighed. She knew that Nanao wouldn't let it go. What was better, telling them she was pregnant, or telling them she had gotten some the night before? Which she had.

"Fine. Yes."

"Was it your husband?"

"Yes. Now can we talk about something else?"

"I want details."

"How about you give me details about you and your Captain first?"

"That obvious right?" Nanao ordered lunch and smirked.

"I hope you get pregnant soon, Suì-Fēng. Your baby will be so cute." Rangiku gushed.

"Based off of the genetic traits you and Byakuya Taicho possess, it's likely that the baby will have blue or grey eyes and black hair." Nemu supplied evenly.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl." Yoruichi wondered.

"My Zanpakto…." She stopped fast.

'_Said she thinks it's a girl.'_

"Your Zanpakto?"

"It's nothing." She wanted to tell them. She did. She wanted them to know she was having a baby girl. One with grey eyes and black hair. Oh, she was going to be a knockout when she grew up. How tall would she be? Hopefully taller than she had ended up. People would take her more seriously.

"Are you okay?" Rangiku murmured.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Yes, I bet you are. Byukuya must be something if he's got you spacing out like this."

"Shut it Nanao."

"Someone's a prude."

"Am not." She muttered. She was tired all of a sudden. She had to go back to work soon, but she felt so beat all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?"

"Kind of tired. That's all." She finished her food and bid them goodbye and headed back to the office.

She had a stack of paperwork to do, but she was so tired. Maybe she could just rest her head a moment. No, that would be lazy. Why was she so tired anyways? Pregnancy again? She should probably read up on pregnancy so she would know what was going on. Making a mental note to check out a book on pregnancy later that night, she started working on paperwork.

She was still tired, but she couldn't sleep at work. If she was around two months, how would she make it through nine months if she was already so tired? Maybe she'd feel better soon on her own. Who knows?

Signing her third paper, she checked carefully to see if anyone was there, and put her head down a moment. A few minutes of rest, she'd be perfectly fine again. Just a moment. She was just so tired.

"Captain."

Just a minute and she'd get up.

"Captain."

"What?"

"Why are you asleep?" Omaeda prodded her arm and she slapped it away. Well, tried to. Her reflexes weren't very good right now.

"Just resting my head for a minute."

"It's quitting time."

Quitting time? She had just gotten back from lunch, and it was quitting time? She couldn't have slept that long. Could she have?

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" She hit him and got up. To her horror there was a smudge of drool on her desk. Why had she slept so long? What was her problem anyways? She gathered up her stuff and made her way home. She needed to research this a little bit. If she was gonna be this tired, then she'd have to learn how to deal with it, or she would get nothing done.

Byukuya wasn't home yet, so she decided to sit on the bed for a second. She would just rest for a minute and then she'd feel up to snuff again.

"Suì-Fēng."

"What?"

"It's dinner time."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"I'm tired." She snuggled into the bed and he started shaking her.

"You should start eating more. You'll need more food now."

"I'm too tired to eat."

"You must." He lifted her up and she sat up, groggy and tired. She knew she should eat more, now that she was pregnant. She was too tired though.

"_That's why you're so tired dumbass. Go eat."_

She allowed him to lead her to go eat. She knew he was right.

"I hope you feel better after you eat." He told her.

"I do too." She agreed and sat down to eat. He kept an arm around her, but she didn't really care. She was tired and dizzy and she was glad he was looking out for her.

After dinner she did feel a little better. She was glad that she had eaten.

"I'm going to call Unohana. She can tell us how often you need to eat."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go now, and talk to her. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah." She sat on the bed and nestled himself into the pillows.

"If you need anything, the maids, and Rukia are here to help you. You can contact me too if you need to." He ruffled her hair and left to go get Unohana's

advice. She got under the covers and knew she'd be there for awhile yet. There was no use fighting being so tired. Rest would help her feel better.

"_I talked to Unohana."_

"_Did you? What did she say?" She sat up in the bed and looked up at him._

"_You being tired doesn't matter. You miscarried."_

"_No. I didn't.'_

'_You wouldn't have been a good mother anyways.'_

"Suì-Fēng. You're dreaming." Byukuya shook her awake and she looked around in confusion.

"What did she say? Is the baby okay?"

"Of course. She says you should eat regular meals every few hours."

"I didn't miscarry? Promise?" He picked her up and settled her on his lap.

"No. That was a dream. If you had miscarried there would have been blood." She sighed and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Just a dream." She murmured.

"Just a dream. Nothing will happen to our baby. She will live."

"She?" She lifted her head up and peered at him.

"Just a feeling I can't shake." He told her quietly.

"I think it's a girl. I just know it." She kissed him quickly and rested on him again.

"A girl."

AN: Fluff, fluffy fluffiness.


	25. Worth It

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! And enjoy!

Suì-Fēng knew it was important to eat regularly now that she was expecting, but this was ridiculous. She couldn't stop eating. She had become a damn bottomless pit and it was frankly annoying. She felt like she was going crazy. If she wasn't eating she was thinking about eating. If she wasn't crying she was trying not to scream out loud. If these first few months were anything to go by, it was going to be a long pregnancy. In any case she was glad that she hadn't fallen asleep at work recently. Well she hadn't been caught sleeping at work again. She had dozed of a few times, but no one had woken her up or caught her.

Today some new recruits were coming in, and she was going to let Omeada handle them. If they turned out to be amazing, which they wouldn't, she'd step in and train them herself. For now the were probably just trying not to wet themselves. Really, she knew they were intimidated by being in her squad. Who wouldn't be?

By lunch time she had taken a short nap, undetected, and finished half her paperwork. Omeada had dragged his fat ass into the office at that point, and told her he needed help with the recruits. She didn't want to. They were young and inexperienced, which frankly meant they needed someone patient. She was not a patient person. Her guess was that they were rowdy, and Omeada couldn't handle them. Figures.

"What are they doing?"

"They wanna meet the Captain."

"I'm their superior. Not the Easter bunny."

"I think they wanna meet you anyways."

"I have a lot to do. Fine. I'll work out there and they can look at me."

"Alright Captain."

She picked up her stuff and went to work at a desk outside her personal office. Oh, the things she did to shut her Lieutenant up.

"Is she the Captain?"

"She is, yes sir." Omeada told the man who had asked.

"I see." He winkled his nose. "She's short." Suì-Fēng felt her blood begin to boil. Short? So what if she was short? She was the Captain!

"I wouldn't talk to the Captain like that if I were you." Omeada warned.

"What is she gonna do? Swat at me?"

"You should stop." Mumbled another recruit. He waved his hand and dismissed this advice.

"It's bad enough that she's a woman. She should at least be taller. This is embarrassing."

Suì-Fēng had had enough.

"Get out. You don't belong here." She drew herself to her full height and marched up to the chauvinistic recruit. She hated the way she was looking down at her, like she was an insect. He had such nerve.

"I do belong here."

"I disagree. Remove yourself before I need to move you."

"You don't know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are."

"You killed my father. Bitch."

"Did I? Since he managed to raise such a disgraceful son, I can see why I killed him. Remove him Omeada."

Her leutenent grabbed the man by the scruff and led him out.

"The old man who split your head! The one that you were ordered to kill? He was my father, and you will pay for ending his life!"

Silence followed as the man was led out.

"He shouldn't have done that Captain." A meek looking girl in the front murmured.

"Did he attend training with you?"

"No. I never saw him before today actually."

"He must have snuck his way in in an attempt to talk to me." She mused.

"We should put guards outside the barracks." Omeada suggested. She considered this a moment. Even if he didn't come face to face with her again he could hurt her men. The new recruits were vulnerable. What if he tried to kill some of them as a statement?

"I think that's a good idea. But didn't you take him to security?"

"He elbowed me and ran off." She swore under her breath.

"I want five of you to go catch him. Not new recruits, older members. Bring him here and I will handle it from there." Turning to her new recruits she gave them a stern look.

"If any of you ever talk like that to me, then I will remove you as well. I expect respect as your captain." They all nodded and agreed. She went back to her office and started working on her paperwork again.

"_You killed my father. Bitch."_

If someone killed her father, then she would hunt them down too. She knew that if he wasn't caught than he would be back and ready for the hunt. She should be confident that they would catch him. She just didn't know what to do. She was worried and she rarely worried. This wasn't just her life at risk. The baby, her daughter, needed to be kept safely inside her if she wanted to live. If she got her ass kicked the baby could very well die.

Then it hit her. She had told Byukuya that marrying him and having his baby wouldn't affect her life or her carreer. But she was falling asleep at work. She couldn't go on missions or risk her life. It was all fun and dandy to say that her carreer would be her focus but that wasn't possible. Not really.

Who would watch the baby? She and Byukuya both worked as Captains for crying out loud. What if it got sick? Who would stay home with it? She'd need to watch the baby closely the first few bits of it's life. It would need her for survival. Sure she could leave it with the maids, but she wanted an active part in it's life.

She would have to refocus her life a bit. Would it be worth it? She frowned. Of course it would be worth it. So long as she was a healthy happy baby, she could miss some work. She could be a little more careful with the missions. It was worth it.

It was a little surprising how easily she decided that it was worth it. But then again she knew that having a baby was a real important deal. It wasn't something to shrug off.

"We were unable to capture him Captain."

She sighed. They would have to find him. She would have to get used to the fact that her job would not be top priority any more. But this baby was worth it

AN: I has updated:D


	26. Good News

All You Need

AN: Thanks for reviewing! And enjoy!

Suì-Fēng, the great Captain of Squad Two, was hiding in her office. Admittedly she felt a bit silly, but what else could she do? She had learned that one of her men had broken up with his girlfriend. They had been going out for years and years. Normally she would have brushed it off, but it had really gotten to her for some reason. It was just so sad.

Byukuya had arrived a few minutes ago to take her to lunch, and now he was demanding to know why she was crying. She didn't really have a good reason, so she settled for crying harder and nestling herself in his lap. His lap had swiftly become one of her favorite seats. After a few minutes he had decide aloud that it was because of hormones and she had reluctantly agreed.

"I think we should tell some people. You're far along."

"A few months."

"It's unlikely that you'll miscarry at this point. And frankly I think people will start to notice." He adjusted her in his hold and she rested on his shoulder. He was surprisingly warm for such a cool headed man. She loved it.

"I already told Yoruichi."

"She's your closest friend. I suspected as much."

"Captain!" At the precise moment her fat and annoying Lieutenant burst into her office, without knocking.

She was being held on her husbands lap, and he had his hands on her back, and she had her arms around his neck.

"I….. It can wait." He ran back out.

"Well that was a little embarrassing." She mumbled.

"It was."

"I almost want people to figure it out on their own. It's more fun than telling them."

"I would have to agree with that." She sighed, a little worried that Omeada had caught them cuddling of all things. Byukuya kissed her and released her.

"We should go to lunch." He said at last.

"Okay. Let me put my paperwork away."

"It can wait."

It was weird to be married and pregnant. She was starting to get a little stir crazy because she hadn't fought anyone in awhile. Fighting was what she did, it was how she survived. Without it she felt purposeless. Antsy.

She wanted to fight someone. Anyone. She hadn't had any missions or any battles, any arguments. She was starting to get desperate. She could always pick at Byukuya but he always saw through it and refused to engage with her. He could tell when she was looking for a fight, and then ignored her, which really made her want to hit him.

In any case she was wondering if she could take a small mission. Train a little. Anything.

"You seem agitated."

"I hate not doing anything."

"I won't argue with you. And no missions."

"I'm going crazy here."

"I can't help you."

"Jackass."

He ignored her. They had gone home to eat.

"You shouldn't ignore me."

Silence.

"I will hurt you if you ignore me."

"You're looking for an argument." He muttered. "I will not argue with you."

"Those hairclips look stupid."

Nothing.

"Please?"

Nothing.

"Fine. You win."

Still nothing. What would get his attention? What was a foolproof way to get a man's attention?

Oh. There was always that. She must be really desperate.

She grabbed his crotch. It worked okay? He shouldn't ignore her. And if nothing else would get his attention…..

"Are you happy now that you have my attention?"

"Yes. Now I may not get the fight I wanted, but I get what I want when I want. Understood?"

"It's almost lunchtime."

"I can't go on a mission, I can't fight anyone and Omeada caught me on your lap. I'm tired, I'm pissed off and I want sex. You can eat later."

"Sometimes, I feel that you're a little demanding."

"You know you like it."

God help him he did. He was so going to hell.

"How long ago did she leave for lunch, Omeada?"

"An hour ago. It's a little longer than she's usually gone, but I think she's a little embarrassed."

Nanao raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh? About what?"

"I went into her office, and she and Byukuya were all cuddled up on her chair. Then they left for lunch and they haven't come back yet."

Nanao coughed.

"I'm sure in a few minutes they'll return in high spirits." And with that she went to talk to Shunsui.

"I heard some gossip."

"No!" He put down his sake bottle and stared up at her in adoration.

"Byukuya was caught with his wife in his lap at lunch. They've been out 'to lunch' for an hour."

"Good for them."

"That's all you have to say?"

"We should follow their example." A fan to the face was his answer.

"Did you hear about the happy couple? Omeada walked in on them."

"No way!"

"I think she's pregnant." Rangiku chirped.

"Really already?"

"She's been moodier than usual. And she's eating a lot more."

"She might be. I must say they make a cute couple."

"Speak of the devil. There she is."

"Why are so many people in my office? Get out of here!"

"Are you pregnant?" Rangiku giggled.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have asked that!" Nanao slapped the redhead with her fan and scolded her.

"You two are like children."

"Speaking of children…."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"You asked me if I was pregnant, I said yes."

"What?"

"Seriously?" She nodded and the squeels that met her were deafening.

"We have to have a baby shower!"

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"How far along are you?"

"Okay. I need to get back to work."

"No!"

Chaos erupted. Strangely, she found all the attention a little nice. She didn't mind that they were going nuts over it. She was just as excited too. Just not jumping up and down.

She could though. She was just choosing not to. And that was okay.

She told them about what her Zanpakto had said. It was so nice to actually tell someone.

She could still have her career. What was a few months inactive? She could do it.

Nanao was thinking of names, Rangiku was touching her stomach, even though her hands were being swatted away. Nobody noticed the man outside, who was waiting patiently for an opportunity to get in. Nobody saw him sulking around. No one knew he was back and ready for blood.

Revenge was hard to see when you were thinking up baby names.

AN: Please don't kill Naomi Chan. This story is a balance of danger and fluff. I know no other way:]


	27. Kicking

All You Need

AN: I'm bad with Japanese names. Any ideas for baby girl names are welcome. Name away lovelies. Please review as well. I've been a little writer's blocked and reviews are the cure.

It didn't happen overnight. It didn't happen when she wore a black wedding dress. It didn't happen when she got sick and it didn't happen when they started sleeping together. Maybe it started when she kept him company while he cleaned out Hisana's room. Maybe it happened when she told him that she was pregnant.

Somewhere along the line she had stopped being a fellow Captain, the most logical choice, and became someone he really cared about. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when he started falling for his wife. He just was.

Unfortunately, he didn't feel comfortable saying any of this. What was he supposed to say? I'm glad I picked you? I'm actually starting to get to love you? How would he tell her something like that?

In any case, she was mad at him at the moment anyways. He had found the would be revenge killer, and ended him. She was very angry that he took care of it for her. She was antsy and bored and looking for a fight, and killing the young and angry man would have been a welcome release for her tensions.

She was sitting on the bed, glaring at him. He had killed him a week ago and she was still cross with him. She was about five months along now. She was starting to look pregnant. Eating, crying and getting sick every hour, she was a bit of a mess at the moment. It really wasn't her fault. Hormones were frightening that way.

"He could have really hurt you." He said at last.

"I could have taken care of it. He was my fight."

"While you're pregnant you won't have any fights." He walked over to her and regarded her carefully. She looked a little tired, but she didn't look as bad as she had yesterday. Her stomach had been really bothering her, and she had been up a lot of the night. As far as he knew it was a pretty healthy pregnancy.

"I'm grateful you're having such a typical pregnancy."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"I suppose?"

"Did Hisana ever miscarry?"

"Twice. Then we stopped trying. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem so concerned with the pregnancy. And I know she wasn't very healthy."

"She wasn't. I'm glad you are."

"Must have been hard."

"I'm grateful that I was forced to remarry. And I'm glad I picked you."

"You're just saying that because I'm mad at you." She gave him a look that clearly said that she wasn't amused and he sat down next to her.

"It's still true."

"You're not forgiven." She swatted at him and he caught her wrist. Her wrists were so tiny. And yet she hit better than a lot of people he knew.

"And what should I do to get you to forgive me?"

"I don't know. What are you willing to do?" He kissed her nose and she scowled at him halfheartedly. It still surprised her how a man as calm and collected as he was had such affectionate tendencies. She would have never guessed he would kiss a woman, much less hold one on his lap. It was a nice surprise.

_'You're just as snuggly as he is."_

_"Am not."_

_"You love to be held. If you weren't pissed off at him right now you'd have climbed into his lap."_

She hated it when her sword was right. Bitch was too intuitive for her own good

"Are you still mad?"

"I guess not." She still wasn't going to sit on his lap. There was no need to get carried away.

She had finished deciding this before he put her on her lap himself. Oh well. She didn't want to tell him to put her down. She was okay being held for a while. She cursed at herself in her head for being such a softie. It was the hormones. Why else would she want to sit in his lap so badly?

_'It couldn't possibly be that you like being held."_

_"No. That's not possible." _Then she felt something.

"Is something wrong?" He peered down at her. She frowned, thought for a minute and then laughed.

"Here. It's kicking me." She placed his hand on her stomach on a whim and his eyes widened.

"She is. Why would she do that?"

"I suppose because she can. It feels weird."

"I didn't realize it would do that."

"I didn't either. It's kinda cool." She put her own hand on her stomach and felt it too.

"I'm glad you picked me." She mumbled after while.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have had this baby. Or gotten to know you better."

"I see." He kissed her cheek and she nestled deeper into his hold. She hated to admit it, but she liked having him holding onto her. Only because she was pregnant and the hormones were messing with her. There was no other reason.

'_Of course not. It couldn't be because it feels good."_

'_Shut up."_

"_You like him."_

"_He's a good Captain. A decent man."_

"_And he's attractive."_

"_Yes."_

"_You love him."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Do too. You adore him and you love the baby."_

"_Shut up Suzemebachi."_

Okay, there was a slight possibility that she was in love with him. So what? He was her damn husband and the father of her child. If she wanted to love him she could. She was Suì-Fēng. She could love whoever she damn welled pleased.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I think Rangiku and Nanao are hosting a baby shower for you tomorrow."

"Really? Thanks for the warning." She got up and decided to go and get something to snack on. These days she was always hungry. It was nothing new.

Byukuya sat on the bed long after she had left. When was the last time he had felt this happy? He was so happy that she was pregnant. That she was healthy, that the man had been stopped before he did anything to her. Worrying about someone like this, admiring someone like this, the only logical conclusion was that he was in love with her.

He had asked Hisana if he could enjoy his new marriage, but he wasn't just enjoying it. It was making him very happy. Would she be okay with that? He had done everything he had to protect her while she was alive. He had done his best to do everything he could for her. But he couldn't spend his life mourning. Not when he could find solace in his new wife.

This was the longest time in ages, that anything had felt important. That he had had something really good. He only had his wife to thank for that.

AN: Remember to suggest baby names :D


	28. Something Wrong

All You Need

AN: Oh dear, I have writer's block and I have it bad. But, just for y'all I updated anyways. Am I not the bomb? Jk! Enjoy! Sorry I didn't write the actual baby shower. I couldn't think of a way to do it that wouldn't be cliché.

To her great surprise she had actually enjoyed the baby shower. It was shockingly fun to be the center of attention and she had gotten some really cute stuff. It was probably because of the hormones. She blamed everything on the hormones these days. If she ate her own weight in food, it was the hormones. When she felt a tremendous need to sit on her husband's lap, when she cried for no good reasons, it was the hormone's doing. Unfortunately she was still changing. She wasn't as angry as she used to be, less eager to fight and more affectionate. This of course was because of the hormones. What other reason was there?

'_It's because you're in love.'_

'_No that's not it.'_

'_You like having someone to spend time with you. You like being held and kissed and you feel like you finally have a family now.'_

'_We aren't related. He isn't my family.'_

'_Every family starts with two people. You'll be his family soon enough.'_

At this she frowned and glanced around to be sure nobody was looking and then felt her stomach. The baby wasn't kicking, but she could feel it's spiritual pressure and knew it was safe.

Byukuya had been acting strangely as of late. He was preoccupied with the pregnancy. Every tiny noise she made, he rushed over, and every time the baby kicked he was fascinated. It was stupid.

'_He loves you. He's amazed that he's having a baby with you.'_

'_Having a baby is an everyday occurrence. Babies are born every day and conceived every day.'_

'_You created life. Are you telling me that's nothing to be excited about?'_

'_It is. It's just weird how into it he is.'_

'_As I said before, he loves you.'_

"Are you okay, Suì-Fēng?"

"Me? I'm fine?" Byukuya sat down beside her.

"You received a lot of gifts." He gestured at the pile of presents that she had gotten at the shower.

"I did." She had even needed help carrying all the shit to the house.

Byukuya seemed to think for a minute. She waited for him to speak but he didn't say anything.

"I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Bye." She sat in confusion and then started looking through the presents. There was an array of clothes, pink and purple, and a great deal of other things. She would be ready for the baby when it came. Well at least she would have the stuff for it.

Why had Byukuya stormed off like that? It didn't make any sense.

Deciding to follow him and get the truth out if him, she trailed after her husband.

"So what crawled up your ass and died?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You do." She gave him a dirty look and he gave her a disgruntled glare in return.

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Yes. Something is and as your wife, I demand to know."

"No. There's nothing to tell." She hit him on the arm and gave him another dirty look.

"Tell me. I may be pregnant, but I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you don't tell me."

"Are you happy Suì-Fēng?"

"Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"We've been married less than a year and you're pregnant. It was an arranged marriage. Don't you wish you could have picked someone to marry yourself?"

"Why would you worry about that?" She knelt down beside him.

"You're the one who demanded to know what was on my mind."

"True enough. I am happy I guess. I didn't think I'd ever get married, much less have kids." He sat down and she climbed onto his lap.

"Why are you so fond of sitting on me?"

"I like sitting on you. I don't need a reason, do I?" She pecked him and surveyed him carefully. He looked fine, but she could still tell he was a little upset. Why was he so worried about whether or not she was happy?

'_He cares about you. He knows you're independent and he worries that you'll start to feel trapped in the marriage.'_

'_That's, that's….actually kind of sweet_.' She nestled into his lap and put her arms around his shoulders. He may have complained awhile back about her always sitting on his lap, but she knew he kind of liked it. And if he didn't like it, he'd have to learn to deal with it. In any case the way he was holding her so snuggly, she was pretty sure he didn't care. She could admit, with a good amount of embarrassment, that it wasn't because of her pregnancy hormones that she loved sitting on him.

'_Snuggly little bitch.'_

'_Bite me.'_

'_I'll pass. I'm sure Byukuya would be willing.'_

'_The hell is the matter with you?'_

'_You know you like it.'_

"What are you thinking about?"

"My sword won't shut her mouth." She removed herself from his lap and went to get a snack. She was hungry as always. Damn baby ate too freaking much. Of course it wasn't really her fault. She was just worried she would end up giving birth to a fifty pound baby. That wasn't possible was it? God help her, she hoped not.

Why had Byukuya been so worried about her anyways? She had never imagined that she would get married and have kids, but surprisingly enough she liked the change. She had always been an angry person, a stubborn person. Now she was changing into something happier and more docile, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was okay with that. Life wasn't all about duty and work. It wasn't all about fighting and winning. There was a lot more to life than being a Soul Reaper and a Captain, and that was a fact she had discovered that was both exciting and terrifying.

But maybe, she would feel more like herself after the baby was born. She was still a warrior. Still a badass. She would just have somebody waiting for her when she got home. That seemed okay for now. Great even.

She frowned and then cringed. What was this feeling?

"Byukuya!"

"What is it?" A wave of pain coursed through her stomach and she groaned.

"I think something's wrong with the baby."

AN: Review lovelies.


	29. All You Need

All You Need

AN: Well lovelies, the time has come to rap this baby up. It has been a blast! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! I can't believe it's over! *Cries*

"There's nothing wrong with the baby." Unohana said kindly. "You're in labor."

"She's only seven and a half months along." Byukuya informed her calmly.

"The baby has high spiritual pressure, so I doubt that there will be complications. She will likely be small. We'll take you and prep you for labor."

"That's not fair! I have another two months!" Suì-Fēng yelped.

"Fair has nothing to do with it." Byukuya murmured softly. She gave him a fierce glare. He ignored her and sat still like a statue.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." She sighed when she was settled. He nodded.

"I don't suppose we could be." He supplied calmly. She had to agree with him.

This whole thing had been such a crazy trip. They were different people from when they had met. He was more affectionate, warmer, and she was nicer. At times they got strange looks for their out of character behavior. But they were still happy with what they had together. It was a strange, bizarre love, but it worked for them. Maybe that was what really mattered.

A few hours later the loving feeling was gone.

"Isane, could you take Byukuya Taicho to get his hand fixed up? He'll need to return to his wife shortly." Unahana began to take him into another room.

"What happened to his hand?"

"He let her squeeze it while she pushed. It isn't broken, but we'll need to ice it so it doesn't bruise too much."

"With all due respect I wish to stay." She seemed to be almost done. He wanted to be there when their daughter was born. Even if his hand got broken in the process.

"Does it usually take this long?" He wondered after a few hours.

"Do you want to do it smart ass?" She snarled.

"That isn't possible. I do sympathize with your pain." She gave him another dirty look and he resisted the urge to glare back. He shouldn't glare at his wife while she gave birth to his child. That was not something a Kuchki did.

"Stop pushing." Unohana said suddenly.

"What?" Suì-Fēng snarled.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping. We need to get her out now. We'll have to perform a C-Section if she isn't born in a few minutes." Suì-Fēng nodded, looking nervous, and failing to hide it.

"Heart rate has dropped even lower." Isane murmured.

"We're going to sedate you now, okay?" Unahana sounded calm, but Isane was hurrying about prepping her for surgery.

Byukuya watched silently as they wheeled her away.

"You can come too." He followed obediently.

She was numbed completely, but still conscious. He sat by her head and he wished he had access to her hand so she could hold it.

"Is this common?" She asked Isane.

"Labor is hard for the baby as well." The tall woman replied calmly. Byukuya hated how everyone was so damn calm. He was having trouble staying composed.

'_She's fine you know_.' Suzemebachi trilled.

'_I know. I can feel it.'_

'_Are you ready to be a mother?'_

'_As I ever will be.' _She closed her eyes.

Please don't let anything happen to this baby.

Within seemed like hours but was actually minutes, a shrill cry filled the room and she felt tears prick at her eyes. Her daughter had such a loud little voice. It was wonderfully strange to hear that wail. That tiny little voice.

"We'll heal you with kido. You won't have a scar."

"Where is she?"

"We're cleaning her. You can see her now." She held the baby for her to look at. She was small and pale. Bald. Her face was scrunched up in a loud wail. She was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"There! All healed!" They wheeled her back to the room, and she was still staring in awe at the tiny person in her hold.

"May I?" She looked up and handed the baby to Byukuya. She couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry when he looked at the baby with the same wonder she had.

"She opened her eyes."

"What color are they?"

"Blue." He showed her. She had light blue eyes and they struggled to focus at the room around her. For a brief moment she seemed to see the room clearly. She whined once and then resumed crying.

"Sumiko." Byukuya said.

"What was that?"

"Sumiko. Meaning child of clarity."

"Sumiko Kuchki." She murmured to the crying infant. It was perfect.

"Let me see!" Yourichi burst into the room, startling them both. She spotted Sumiko instantly and let out a noise of pure adoration.

"She's adorable! She's perfect to be my flower girl!"

"The wedding is in the summer right? She won't be able to walk by then."

"You can carry her." The cat replied easily, "And we can get her a cute little dress! You're Auntie will get you a little dress!" She bent down and began to fuss over the baby. She caught Byukuya's eye from across the room and her mouth dropped.

"Are you crying?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous."

"Yes you are!" The two women cried in unison.

"He just became a daddy. He's happy." Yourichi shrugged. "It takes a real man to cry. Softie."

"I assure you. I was not crying."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever you say."

"Well. I'll give you a little privacy. Call me when you need a babysitter." Yourichi walked out happily, leaving the family together.

"You were ?"

"I suppose it's because I'm happy." He grumbled. She laughed at his embarrassment, and he avoided her eyes.

"You want to hold her again?"

"Yes." She plopped her into her father's arms. She had thought that she had all she needed, with her position and the respect she had at her job. The power she held. But this was something she had never dreamed of having.

She didn't know when she had started needing a family, but it didn't matter. She had one now. And if anyone tried to mess with them, she would beat the living shit out of them. She wouldn't give this up for anything.


End file.
